


Goku and Vegeta One-Shots

by MrsSonBreigh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: A bunch of little one-shots with my favorite pairing! Also on ff.net





	1. Chapter 1

Vegeta sat at his usual spot in his usual coffeehouse, drinking his usual order of espresso macciato. The unusual aspect of this visit was how cramped the stop was, people at every table, and a rare empty seat here or there, one happening to be on the other side of his booth.

He had been sitting there for quite a while, sipping on his coffee and people watching, writing in a small leather notebook he kept on him almost always.

At this point he had tuned out the almost constant ringing of a bell as the door swung open and closed, letting the entire house know when someone was coming or going.

People came in, ordering several drinks then leaving with them all on a cardboard holder, or some chose to stay and admire the modest albeit rustic decor of the small space.

The room filled with quiet conversation and not so quiet laughter. The mood of the place charming and comfortable.

The bell rung again, just as Vegeta happened to be looking up. A young man, taller than him by quite a bit walked in, his gait incredibly confident. 

Vegeta admired him as he stood in line. This man was obviously well built and strong, lithe but prominent muscles covered what was visible of his arms, and his face was pleasant to look at. He had a boyish face, round cheeks with not a trace of facial hair to be found. His eyes were wide and curious, but not so much that he looked naive.

Overall he was very handsome. Vegeta peered over the rim of his cup as he looked him over, inspecting how he held himself. Vegeta flicked open his leather notebook and sketched the man, as he usually did when he saw interesting people. He clicked his tongue when he finished, giving the sketch a once over before deciding to do another.

The line dwindled down and the man walked further toward the counter with every person that was served. The general anxiety of the potential of either this man leaving or seating himself across from him was prominent in Vegetas mind. There was a good chance this man would leave and Vegeta would never see him again, and there was also the chance that he would find himself across from this man, far too close for Vegeta to be comfortable with. But he could also find a seat next to other people in the coffeehouse, never to notice Vegeta at all, leaving him to admire from afar.

All of the thinking had gotten to Vegeta, and when he tuned back in, the man was at the counter, halfway through ordering his drink. Vegeta felt his stomach drop at the sudden to be or not to be situation at hand.

The man was handed his drink by a blushing waitress. He turned, exposing a ceramic cup in his hands.

So he's staying.

A spark fired in Vegeta's heart as he had a full frontal view of his admiree, a broad shouldered man with strange hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

He looked around, obviously searching for a spot to relax. His eyes met Vegeta's, and a slow bright smile split his face. His careful but confident gait toward Vegeta's booth was tell-tale.

Jesus Mary and Joseph Stalin he's coming over here.

Suddenly Vegeta's heart was in his throat. He tried to drown it with his now lukewarm coffee, but to no avail.

He set his cup down before sitting, the clink it made with the glass table sounding like a judges gavel in Vegeta's ears.

"So, uh," He chuckled, "Mind if I, uh, sit here?"

Christ on a bike he is gorgeous.

Vegeta swallowed. "Sure."

He smiled wider, sitting across from Vegeta. "Perfect."

The nameless stranger had a voice that somehow made Vegeta picture him as a lumberjack. He spoke lowly, the the baritone in his speech giving the sound a vibrant touch.

Vegeta hastily took his notebook out again, sketching his face as well and as detailed as he could in the limited time they had together. If anything, if this didn't go further than this table, Vegeta would have the sketch of this beautiful stranger.

"So, what's your name?"

The question gave Vegeta a glimmer of hope. He cleared his throat. "Vegeta."

Somehow the man's mouth grew wider in response to Vegeta's answer.

"And yours?" Vegeta looked to the side, taking a break from the blinding shimmer in the man's eyes.

"Goku." He responded, looking down into his cup while drinking from it.

Vegeta had nothing to say. He watched as Goku's eyes crossed when he watched the drink disappear under his lips. Vegeta flipped backwards in his book and labeled his sketches of the man with his name in capital letters.

"Look, Vegeta. I'm awful at small talk. So let me tell you this without you freaking out."

Such a long sentence made Vegeta drop his pencil in his lap. The sudden suspense had his gaze pinned to the now finished sketch of Goku's face. It had seemed as if he was looking at him through the drawing.

"Yes?" Vegeta could barely find his words where they were stuck in his throat.

"I find you painfully attractive." Goku had set his cup down, admiring the way Vegeta's face reddened to the tips of his ears.

Still unable to fully find his voice, Vegeta responded with as much confidence as he could gather.

"Likewise."

A low chuckle came from Goku, the same deep pitch as before. He sipped his coffee again as Vegeta stared at him with wide eyes.

To Vegeta, Gokus laugh was a sound to behold. Almost as beautiful as its maker.

Goku set his cup down again, the sound it made not a determined as before. He was losing his bravado.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked quietly, inspecting the light swirly patterns in his cup.

"Where do you want to go from here?" Vegeta asked in response, his own confidence gaining strength witnessed Goku become nervous.

"Well, Vegeta, I would say my place, but that'd be a bit forward, don't you think?"

Vegeta chuckled, downing the rest of his coffee.

"Not at all. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their anniversary! Goku has a little something for Vegeta that he knows he can't resist.

That damn bastard knows I have a weakness for carbs.

But hot damn can he bake.

I sit on the couch, my 'anniversary gift' laid out in front of me.

And to my sides.

And in the kitchen.

The idiot and I have been mated for ten years now. After our late wives passed away and our children had grown into adulthood, we 'tied the knot' as Earthlings like to call it. Our comparatively long lifespan allowed us to comfortably live in society at 100 years old and still not look a day over twenty five.

I smile as I dig into my third cake of the day.

Kakarot had forbade me from training today, claiming that we would spend some couple time together other than beating the shit out of each other as per our normal routine. He had stayed up all night making me sweets. I was not so impressed with his baking as I was with his self control to not eat them all before daybreak.

I do love that imbecile, but I've never been good at showing it. He, on the other hand, knew exactly what I liked and when I liked it.

He comes from the kitchen, holding ten more plates of candies. He replaces the empty platters with them and retreats to the kitchen without a word. I smile and pop a chocolate truffle in my mouth, cracking the hard shell and letting the liquid center gush in my mouth. My eyes roll back from pure euphoria.

I hear the sink running and the strange sound of wiggling metal as he cleans the dirty plates. I smile for the umpteenth time that morning.

My dutiful husband.

The water stops and his footsteps approach the doorway. I turn my head back and give him a goofy smile, my cheeks puffed from my mouth being full and my face chocolate. I squeeze my eyes shut like a child and turn back around.

He chuckles, sitting next to me on the couch. He takes a napkin from the holder on the table and wipes my face and nose with it.

"You are covered in chocolate, Vegeta. I swear you eat like a four year old."

I grab his wrist as it goes to my forehead.

"I may eat like a four year old, but..." I look to the side playfully. "No, Never mind. You're right. Share this food with me or I'll feel bad." He scowls at me lightly.

"I'll have none of it. It's all for you. I didn't stay up all night just to eat half of your present."

I shrug and dig back into the cake I left off on, shoving an occasional eclair or chocolate egg in my mouth with it. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him smile, looking like a love-struck school boy watching me eat.

After about another hour of me taking my sweet ass time, all of the plates are cleared of sweets, and my stomach is happily full. I slouch back on the couch, Kakarot falling into the crook of my arm next to me.

"Happy anniversary, Vegeta. I love you."

"I love you to, you big idiot."

I stroke the back of his head and he purrs, tucking into me like a cub.

I do miss my wife. Devastatingly so sometimes, but I love Kakarot far more than I loved her. To me, my relationship with Bulma was a sexual outlet. Then after she had Bra and Kakarot was graced with a grandchild, both of our marriages seemed to fall apart.

Bulma was on her deathbed knowing that I was her friend more than her husband. Kakarot's harpy, on the other hand, was oblivious to the fact that he all but despised her until the last second. The only time he cried was at her funeral.

Shortly afterward Kakarot came to spar with me one day and somehow I'm caught up in another marriage.

"Kakarot, tell me how you proposed again." I smile, knowing he loves talking about that story. He jumps right into it, his eyes lighting up like we're getting married all over again.

"I told you one day that I wanted to spar, and we met up at our first war zone. I told you I wanted to fight there for good ol' nostalgia. I kept our rings in my pocket. I loved your face when you saw that I showed up in a jacket and slacks." He laughs to himself, remembering my reaction when he pulled out a little black box. "You were so surprised. And then you started crying!" He pokes at my ribs and I swat him off with a small smile. "You were so happy. I don't think I had seen you that happy ever before that." He trailed off, his smile growing bigger. I kiss his cheek and stand. I stretch and hear bones pop.

"Vegeta, you still have chocolate on your forehead." He stands with me and kisses my head, coming back with a bit of chocolate on his mouth. I smile and kiss him and lick all of the sweet of his mouth. I chuckle and rest our heads together as I take his wrist.

"Now for your present."

He laughs nervously as I pull him down the hall toward our bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lemon, a love confession, and lots of no pants.

I stand in the barren field where Vegeta and I usually spar. I've been feeling strange lately. Nervous for some reason. He's late. I look up into the sky and picture him landing down in casual wear. Maybe some jeans. I shiver. I'd give anything to see him in jeans.

I've been dreaming about him lately. Some more raunchy than others. I blush. I'm not sure why I'm feeling this way, but I hope it stops. Maybe if I tell Vegeta what's going on he can help me. He always knows what to do.

I sense him approaching. I adjust my gi so it isn't bunched in weird uncomfortable places. He lands with his arms crossed, as usual.

"Hey, Vegeta." My voice cracks on the last syllable of his name. Dammit I'm nervous.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your idiocy today, Kakarot. Spar me so I can leave." He looks off to the side, either uninterested or annoyed. I'm not sure which is worse.

"Actually, Vegeta. Can I, uh, talk to you about something first?"

He scoffs. "Make it fast, clown."

I touch the tips of my index fingers together. "Well, uh, I've been feeling..." I search for the right word. "off lately. And I was wondering if you knew what I could do to fix it."

He looks back to me, keeping his eyes not quite on mine. "Not that I care how you feel, but I can't really help if I don't know what's actually wrong with you."

I scratch the back of my neck and look at the ground. "Oh, wow, uh," I close my mouth.

"Spit it out."

"Well, um, I've been having these dreams, and they're not anything like the impending doom ones I've told you about before," I look up to assess his reaction, then look back down after seeing the bottom half of a scowl. "They're more like... dirty things and I'm not sure how this person they're about feels or how they see me at all."

Vegeta doubles over in laughter, something I've only seen very few times. I start to panic, but I wait for an answer.

After calming down and catching his breath, Vegeta answers me with humor lacing his voice. "You're heh you're telling me you've been having wet dreams? About someone who isn't your wife? Oh, sweet Dende above this is hilarious." He breaks down in laughter again, more contained this time. "And you expect me to help you? Who are they about anyway?"

I look at the ground. I can feel my face heating up.

"You dont want to know." I say simply, keeping my eyes trained on a lonely pebble.

"Oh, yes I do. Tell me, Kakarot. Who plagues your mind at night so badly that you come running to me for advice?" He sits Indian style directly in front of me, looking up at my face. He has the most malicious smile on, it's a little unnerving. I look away from him and blurt out, "You."

My eyes flick back to his for a split second. His smirk is gone, replaced by a furrowed brow and a scowl, eyes filled with a hardness that wasn't exactly anger, more betrayal.

"Kakarot, if you're trying to get me angry it's not going to work. I won't let you get the upper hand today."

I plop myself next to him and lay down. The sky is very clear today, juxtaposed to my thoughts. "No, Vegeta. I'm not trying to get you riled up. I lace my fingers together in front of my stomach.

"You're kidding. You're kidding me, right?"

"No."

"Wow."

Silence. I wait for the punch to come. It doesn't.

"I never took you for a faggot."

I sit up, resting on my elbows. "Vegeta."

He shrugs. "What? I really can't blame you though. I am pretty sexy."

My face reddens again. I rest it in my hands, embarrassed. "Vegeta!"

"Oh, stop being such a pussy. This is great!" He throws his hands in the air and leers at me with a glint in his eyes. "I'm going to have a great time pounding the shit out of you today."

I make my way to stand up but I'm met with a hard fist to my left cheek before I can fully balance myself.

"Let's get this fucking show on the road, Kakarot."

I never threw a punch the whole fight. I knew that I probably deserved whatever beating he decided to give me, so most of the fight was just me blocking and dodging his attacks and hoping to get away alive. I was hyper aware of the way to his muscles moved beneath his shirt. His graceful movements were never more prominent in my mind.

At one point I decided not to block anymore, so he punched me harder, screaming at me to fight back, to maintain my pride. But all I wanted was for him to beat me senseless. He never powered up and neither did I.

He had me on the ground, my arms at my sides and him above me, punching me repeatedly in the face. I was happy because I knew that he wanted to beat me down since we met. The smile on his face was a dead giveaway if how much he was enjoying himself.

I lay on the ground, motionless. Little white stars flit across my eyes and I would've made my way to catch them if I could move my arms. Vegeta lays next to me, panting. His fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as if he would continue to beat me if he had any energy left to do so.

"So, Kakarot. Why did you dream of me again?" He turns to his side to face me, a hand propping his head up. His expression is free of any anger. He actually looks kind-of like a child, his eyes wide and waiting.

"I'm not sure. That's why I asked you what was wrong with me." I say, gaining some movement back in my neck. I turn my head toward him and smile. "But I guess you were pretty mad at me, huh?"

"Oh, no, not at all actually. I just used it as an excuse to win today. I knew you'd be feeling sorry for yourself. And besides, I need you to not run away."

"And why's that?"

"So I can do this." He scooches closer to me, laying a hand on my bicep to lift himself up. He swings his leg up and over my hips, sitting down right there. My heart is beating wildly, anticipating what he might decide to do next.

It occurs to me that he fought me for nothing, because there is no way in hell I'd run away from him.

He leans down and plants one hand on either side of my head a few stray hairs fall in front of his face, crossing over one of his clouded eyes. He smiles deeply at me, not menacing or demeaning, a genuine smile. It's something that I had never seen before, so I snapshot it and put it in my back-pocket memories so I never lose it.

He leans further and pushes our lips together, encouraging my own to respond.

I suddenly feel full of energy, the kiss shocking me back into my normal state. I throw my arms around his back and force his chest flush with mine. I angle my head to deepen the kiss and pull his hair, earning a little noise from him. I smile, running my tongue along his bottom lip. He pushes a hand against my chest and breaks out of the kiss.

"Hey, I know you like being on top, Kakarot, but today is mine. I'm in charge. How does this play out in your dreams?" He leans down and whispers in my ear. "Do you dominate me? Do you like that image? Me on my knees?" I shiver as he bites down and nibbles on my ear.

"Fucking answer me, clown."

"N-no."

"Excuse me?" He grabs a fistfull of my hair and shoves my head back, exposing my neck and forcing me to look directly at him.

"I said no. It's never like that. It's always -hgn-" He pulls harder. "It's always the other way around."

He chuckles low in his throat and kisses down my neck. "Give me some details here, Kakarot. Don't leave me in the dark." Vegeta releases my hair and caresses the abused spot.

When I don't respond he pulls again, making me groan.

"Too embarrassed to say that you'd like to get fucked in the ass? By me no less! Is little innocent Kakarot secretly a whore?"

I moan at his words, such vulgar language making me harden slightly.

"Oh, come on. Tell me. I can't hold out much longer." He lets go again and runs a flat palm down my neck, soothing me. I struggle to find my voice, stuttering and pushing against his hand.

"I-in my dreams, every single night, it's always the same. I go to you f-for some reason." I try to turn my head away but he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. I look away, blushing at the words about to leave my mouth. "And I ask for you. It's always something different, but you always end up plowing me all night." I clench my eyes shut.

"And?"

"And I love every minute of it." My nose starts to bleed with the images running through my head.

"Awh. How sweet." He kisses me again, gentler this time. He stands up and offers me a hand. I take it and hoist myself up while wiping my nose. Vegeta has the most smug grin on his face.

"You're so cute. Look, you even have a nose bleed." He holds my hand up to inspect the blood on it. "It's a pity, really. We've been here twice as long as usual. You're wife is gonna chew you out so bad tonight." He drops my hand. "I'll tell you what. After she falls asleep you come and see me. And then you can tell me all about how your dreams play out." He winks and flies away without a single goodbye. I stand, blinking dumbly.

Did I just get a hook up?

That night after ChiChi falls asleep I sneak out the window, too anxious yet way too excited to see what might happen. Vegeta said to come meet him tonight. I blast off in the direction of Capsule Corporation, twisting and diving in the air out of pure elation. I land on his balcony. Peering in, I see a lumpy form under a heavy looking blanket.

I rap a finger against the glass, just hard enough to wake him up. He stands, tissue thin pajama bottoms hanging slackly off his hips, as if with any kind of tug they might fall to the floor. His chest is bare, thin scars covering most of it, some a darker brown than his skin, others a delicate pink. He rubs his eye of sleep as he moves to the sliding glass door that leads to the balcony and opens it.

"So you came." He says, turning back around. I can't help but look at his perfect round ass as he walks away.

"Do you really think I'd pass this up?" I walk after him, chasing his perfect form.

"Not entirely. But I was convinced at one point that you'd pussy out, so I went to bed."

"I hope you don't mind that I woke you." I say as he turns to me, a slight glint in his eyes that looks somewhere between lust and longing.

"Not at all. But here's the issue. If we don't leave we're going to bring this building down to its foundation. We have to leave if you actually want to do this." His voice wavers a little, eyes darting around the room.

"Well you seem nervous, Vegeta." I cross my arms playfully. He lightly punches my shoulder then rubs his forehead.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasnt. And I'm not a liar."

"Do you even want to do this, though? I thought you hated me."

He looks off to the side, blushing. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" I step closer, putting a hand on his hip. I feel the waist band of his pants and I suddenly want to rip them off.

"I mean I don't hate you. At all. I was envious of your power. But other than that... I don't know. I thought that you were... beautiful, in a way. Graceful. Something I was never able to be. I was always clumsy and stuttering."

I grab his chin and force him to look at me.

"You're far from clumsy. I'm actually unsure how you didn't notice me staring at you while you were beating the absolute shit out of me earlier." We stare into each others eyes for a moment before I lean down and kiss him, my eyes fluttering closed. After I pull away I rest our heads together.

"Can I tell you something, Vegeta?" I close my eyes.

"Sure, Kakarot."

"I think I'm in love with you." I open my eyes and find Vegeta's closed, a slow blush spreading across his face. After a few moments of silence he responds.

"I love you too, Kakarot." Without thinking I wrap my arms tight around him, giving him a bone crushing hug. He struggles to free enough of his arms to return the gesture. After I let go he takes a deep breath and wipes his forehead tiredly.

"Why the fuck am I being all soft? I'm never soft."

I chuckle and rub his arms up and down. "I guess I just have that effect on you."

"Go fuck yourself." He smirks.

"But isn't that your job now?" I smirk back.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. Let's go."

Without another word we both leave out the open door and silently agree that we'll go to our fighting field. We land, and Vegeta is immediately on me, covering my neck in kisses and hickeys, trying to work on getting my shirt off without breaking away.

With a frustrated growl he rips it off anyway, leaving it in a pile of shreds on the ground. I lace my fingers in his hair, pulling his mouth away from me.

"I don't have a lot of those, you know."

He gives me a feral smile. "Oh, please. That's the least of your worries," He goes back to mumble into my neck. "Besides, what's the point of a shirt if you can't even get up to put one on?"

Without waiting for an answer he throws me to the ground. My face stings as its scraped open by tiny pebbles lodged in my skin. Vegeta props me up on my knees, delicately untying my sash, as if to tease me.

"You're lucky you have a beautiful ass, Kakarot, or I might not have done this for you." He tosses the belt to the side, the loose material of my pants sliding down without his assistance.

The cold night air hits my ass and thighs and I can feel goosebumps forming. I remember that Vegeta came out here in just pajamas. I smile. He's so resilient.

"But didn't you say that you wanted it too, Vegeta? It's really like we're doing favors for each other."

Instead of a verbal reply, Vegeta slaps my left ass cheek. Hard. The pain is delicious and I moan out loud. Vegeta laughs.

"Oh, Dende. You are a whore. You love this shit, don't you, Kakarot? Tell me you love getting slapped around like a drunk bimbo." I can only respond with a bitten off moan as he spanks me again. He laughs from behind me and sooths the sting with a gentle palm.

"I have to admit, Kakarot, I am thoroughly enjoying myself. How about this one?"

He flips me over on my back as he slides his loose pants down to his knees. He leans over me and shoves three unforgiving fingers into my mouth. I groan, greedily tasting them. Vegeta takes his fingers out of my mouth and replaces them with his tongue as one of his fingers touches my entrance. I jolt with the unfamiliar sensation, but relax after a few moments.

"Maybe if I put you through enough blinding pleasure you'll come back to me tomorrow?"

All I can do is nod and gasp as he slowly pushes a finger through. One knuckle at a time, he wiggles around to loosen me up.

After three fingers are comfortably sunken into my asshole, Vegeta smiles and rips them out mercilessly. I groan at the loss of contact.

He flips me back over and spreads my ass apart with both hands, clicking his tongue.

"Wow, Kakarot. Did you bleach your ass before coming to me or something?"

I continue to groan, desperate to be touched. "What do you mean?"

"It's just so pink." Without waiting for an answer he buries his face between my cheeks and I can feel him working his tongue around.

I gasp and push back, begging for more. After a few minutes of the rim job I never knew I was going to get, he pulls away, saliva covering his mouth and chin. Without warning he slams his cock into me right to the hilt. I scream out in a mixture of white pleasure and stabbing pain. He leans over me and rubs my shoulders lazily, groaning in my ear

"Shit, Kakarot. You're so fucking tight. Fuck!" He pulls out slowly, pushing back in without waiting for a response. The blinding pleasure I am feeling makes me scream out, even though Vegeta hasn't even gotten started yet.

He gradually speeds up, and soon he's pistoning in and out of me with little mercy. I never stop screaming.

I cum somewhere around seven times before he cums only once. If I hadn't been so nervous I probably would've lasted longer.

Once he finishes inside me with a soft moan, Vegeta pulls out and relaxes on top of my still tabled back. We both fall to the ground, watching the colorful dawn sun wake from behind the mountained horizon. I feel his sweaty chest on my back, heaving, and the powerful heart under it thundering wildly.

I flip myself around and catch Vegeta's lips with my own, sucking and nipping at them greedily. After I get my fill I pull away, looking into his eyes.

"Vegeta, are you always that, uh, mean, during sex? I mean, I liked it, a lot, but I really like the other kind too..."

He rolls his eyes. "No, I'm not. And what other kind, Kakarot?"

I blush. "Oh, uh, you know. The gentle kind... I like to go slow sometimes."

Vegeta smirks and rolls on top of me. "That we have in common, Kakarot, among many, many other things. I'm going home. You should too, before your wife wakes up."

He stands and picks his pants up from where they were abandoned. I roll around on the ground until I find mine, slipping them on and tying my sash.

I lift my hand toward Vegeta. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

He walks forward and catches my wrist. "No you wont. You'll see me in a few hours. We're going to spar, and if my gut is accurate enough, I think you're going absolutely pound me to dust today." He winks before he flies of in a blast, too far away too fast for me to respond.

I decide to fly home and get cleaned up before coming back.

I don't feel so strange now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's my favorite so far! My little cuties!

I sit at my desk, dealing with the mounds of homework I've had sitting around over summer.

Last week he moved in next door. Goku, I think was his name. Mother forced me to go introduce myself immediately. Since then I have been holed up in my room, curtains drawn, working on my endless assignments.

A sonorous voice comes through my open window, the window that faces the house he moved into. The platforms under the windows on both sides nearly touched, making the perfect meet up spot for any friends that might live next to each other.

I do not have such friends.

At first I do not react. I tune out the low humming song and resume my calculus.

After half an hour of listening to the beautiful baritone, I abandon my work for staring at it, listening to the noise out my window.

It's him. I know it's him.

Why am I so giddy? I've seen him but once. Even if he is gorgeous, no. I can't think about this.

Work.

I can't focus.

I sigh and push my chair out, rolling it across the floor to hit the wall at the opposite end of the room. I peek out my black curtains to see him, his hair messier than when I last saw it, loose fluffy pajamas hanging off his frame.

I remember that it's around three in the morning.

His eyes are closed, head tilted toward the sky.

Oh, yes, he is beautiful.

I look at him a while longer, admiring the shadow cast under his cheekbones, the light tapping of his long fingers on the shingles of his roof. He nods his head in time with his melody, scrunching toes and eyes as he reaches a note that seems difficult to find while sitting. His long eyelashes kiss his cheeks softly, plump lips bending to the shapes of the sounds from his chest.

I shake my head out of it's daze and cough smally to let him know I'm here. He snaps his eyes open and brings his arms to his chest, startled.

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" He blushes, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

I rub my forehead. "You didn't." I glance around, unsure of myself. "You have a wonderful voice."

"Oh, thank you," His color deepens. "I've been out here for a while. How long were you listening?"

I smile with playfulness in my eyes. "As long as you've been singing." He covers his eyes and doesn't respond. "Come on. It's alright. Look, I'll sit out here with you. I have nothing better to do."

He lowers his hand and peers at me suspiciously. "Your mom comes over here all the time, telling my parents about how many advanced courses you're in. Don't you have homework or something over the summer for them?"

I smile again, crawling out of the window and sitting down. "Yeah, I do. But I would much rather stay out here and get to know you for more than just a name."

He laughs nervously and tilts his head. "Vegeta, isn't it? You seemed pretty nervous the last time we met."

I lean back and rest my head against the wall. "I'm not exactly the best with first impressions."

He laughs again, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I've gathered that much. Hey, listen. Wanna meet up here at night and hang out? I actually have nothing better to do, and I could use the company. You're technically my only friend here."

"Some friend I am. Sure. Meet me at eight tomorrow. You get some rest," I open my eyes and wink at him. "You look like hell."

He scratches the back of his head and chuckles. "Yeah. I kinda haven't slept in two days."

I tilt my head, putting one foot back in the house. "And why's that?"

"I'll tell you tomorrrow," He glances at the sky that seemed to be lightening a small bit. "Or rather later today. See you." He stands, wobbling a bit.

I wave. "See you."

I go back inside and whip my chair back in front of my desk, sitting down. I stare at the homework glaring at me. I decide to finish the essay I began, then head to bed after getting something to eat.

My dreams were uneventful. I woke up at three in the afternoon, groaning and rubbing my eyes. I grab my phone from the nightstand and check all of my social media.

Dead as usual.

Jesus, I have no friends.

I smile, remembering my conversation with Goku earlier.

Jesus, I have one friend.

To be fair I'm not exactly sociable. I'm that kid you see sitting on the floor at lunch because I don't like anyone.

I roll out of bed and pad downstairs, letting my oversized shirt brush against my knees. Mother is cooking and father is sitting at the table reading.

"Afternoon, son. Listen, I know you have all that homework to do, but we'd prefer it if you weren't entirely noctournal." Father stands and claps my shoulder, smiling down at me.

"I function better at night, father. I've told you that."

He chuckles, patting me again. "Have some lunch. Then get dressed and meet me on the porch. We have an adventure to take today with a friend." He strolls off and I shout after him.

"I don't have friends, father."

He turns opening his arms. "Did you forget about Goku?"

I blush. "No," I respond simply.

"Good, then. Be ready in an hour."

I eat quickly, without noticing I ate quickly. I ran upstairs and threw on the only clothes I've ever been complimented in on.

Half an hour left.

I decide to finish up a little bit of the longest paper I've had to write.

Fifteen minutes.

I brush my teeth and try to comb my stupid hair into submission, but give up when father calls my name from across the house. I jog from the bathroom over to the front door, flinging it open while hopping on a shoe. Father is standing in the front yard with a hand clapping on Goku's shoulder. I massage the bridge of my nose and jog over, coming to a stop where I stand closer to Goku than my father.

"What are we doing, father?" I glance at Goku quickly, and back at my dad.

"We're going to go to the beach."

"I hate the beach, you know that," I look at him pleadingly. "And besides, it's one of the coldest days of August. I need a sweater." I gesture toward the maroon jumper I threw on not long ago. The two of them pick at their own jackets, smiling. I frown.

"It's a special beach, Vegeta. You'll see when we get there. I have a feeling you'll like it." Goku smiled at me and put a gentle hand on the middle of my back.

I tensed slightly, unfamiliar with the shape of his hand touching me.

Hopefully I'll get the opportunity to get used to it.

Oh, God I need to get a grip.

"Alright. Let's go then."

We pile into the car, my father at the wheel, Goku and I in the back. The car starts and we're on the road. I feel the little vibrations of the road under my seat, hyper aware of this beautiful creature only about a foot from me.

I stare out the window.

I feel his eyes on the back of my head.

I turn to look at him, but he looks away quickly, rubbing the back of his hand with the other. "You know, I never noticed how much you and your dad look alike. You're almost identical." He's blushing now.

Father answers him, letting his knee steer the wheel.

"You and your father look the same too, Goku. Good thing he's a good lookin guy. You must be one lady killler."

Goku looks out the window after darkening further.

"Oh, no.. not really. Girls aren't really my thing."

I whip my head to look out the window. He's gay? Well at least I have a chance.

Stop, Vegeta.

"Oh? There's no reason to get nervous around them. I'm sure you could just talk to them and they'd be on their knees."

"Father!" I scold, burning up.

"What? He's a good looking kid. And he's got personality." He shrugged, taking the wheel in a lazy hand again.

"Don't be vulgar. It's rude." I cross my arms, staring back out the window.

"No, Mr. Ouji. It's more like I don't like girls. At all."

I fucking knew it.

"Oh, so you're gay? Well, son, there's nothing wrong with that."

"My parents don't seem to think so..." He twiddles his thumbs, nervous.

"Well then they're not very good to you, huh? Stay over tonight. You seem like you could have a break from that."

I feel him glance at me. "Y-You don't have to do that, its not like they abuse me or anything. They just don't approve." He coughs into his hand.

"Nonsense. I want to. And that way we can stay out later. I'll call your mother and let her know." He shoves his hand down in his pocket and pulls out his phone, dialing Goku's mother's number. He puts the device to his head, smiling.

"Gine? It's Vegeta. Yeah, I wanted to let you know that I've decided to have Goku over for the night," a silence, "Of course. I'll see you." He hangs up, dropping his phone in the center console.

Turning around, he smiles at Goku. "Your mother asked me to not let you two sleep in the same room," He winks at me. "But we don't have to tell anyone."

My mouth gapes, making me look like a fish. "I never said I was gay! What makes you think I am?!"

"Son, you don't have to say it. No straight man wears a dress to bed." He chuckles and turns quickly, throwing me into Goku's lap. He smiles, holding my shoulders down.

"You wear dresses to bed?" He laughs.

"N-no! It's just a really big shirt! Stop laughing!" I sit up fast and punch his shoulder, straightening my sweater and pressing the backs of my hands to my burning face.

"Awe, Vegeta. You're so cute! You don't have to be shy! Com'ere." He throws a heavy arm over my shoulders, pulling me back into him. "Did I mention that you look adorable in that sweater?"

I screech and pull away from him, blushing and panicking.

"Now, now, Goku. Remember what I told you. No erotic flirting until you two are off to bed." He laughs loudly, pulling into a parking spot.

"Father, stop. You're embarrassing me."

"Oh, please, you're embarrassing yourself, denying that you're attracted to him. It's obvious, really."

I rub my face and get out of the car, an attempt to escape the humiliation. My father and Goku soon follow, tittering to each other like old women. I scoff, jogging to a picnic table across the lot. I sit down, crossing my arms. Father sits on the other side, Goku on my left.

"Look, Vegeta." He places long fingers on my shoulder, pointing across my face out to the water. I peek an eye open and peer out to the horizon, huffing.

"It's nothing special." I say, turning my head in an odd direction that doesn't face the beach, and neither Goku or my father. They laugh, Goku flattening his palm on the small of my back.

"No, I meant look at the beach itself. It's beautiful." I peek again, eyeing the surface of where the sand- where there should be sand. "See?"

"Is that...?"

"Yah-huh."

I stand, circumspect at first, but then I sprint as fast as my tiny legs can carry me to the red rocks of the beach.

I skid to a stop just before them, staring mesmerized at the sight in front of me.

I hear Goku come up behind me and put a hand on either of my shoulders.

"Pretty, isn't it?" His low voice tickles my ear as it passes. Everything in this moment is so vivid that I'm sure for the rest of my life I'll never forget it.

I nod minutely, eyes flicking across all the little rocks that lay on the ground.

I step forward, letting my left foot cause a crunch of pebbles grinding together. I smile and take another step, already squatting down to inspect a particular rock that had tiny gold flecks in it. I pocket it and move forward again, Goku's hands falling from my shoulders. I look to either side, seeing this beach stretch for at least a half mile.

Dad jogs down to me, slapping me firmly on the back.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to like it here, but Goku insisted. It seems you'll want to stay a while?"

I nod again, unable to find my words.

He laughs heartily, patting me gently on the head. "Good, then. I'll get some food for the three of us. You want the usual?"

"Yes."

He walks away, whispering to Goku before he fully exited. I sit down near the kiss of the water, picking up wet stones and comparing them to dry ones.

Both are almost completely translucent, with the exception of a red tint and flecks of gold in a few choice rocks.

The wet ones look like clear soap, shiny, and the ones with gold almost glitter in the mid afternoon sun. The dry ones are more opaque and almost dusty looking from rubbing against each other.

I hear the crunch of pebbles as Goku walks to me, scooping up a handful of rocks once he sits down. He inspects them with me, holding them up to the yellow light of the sun almost touching the water.

No words are exchanged between us.

No time seems to pass before father calls us over to the table, baskets of fried food and drinks in a cardboard holder all around him. Goku smiles and nudges my arm with his elbow, smiling. He holds up a rock that in the shape of a perfect bean and laughs. I laugh with him as he pockets the stone and strolls with me to the table.

We sit as father organizes the meal between the three of us. Goku looks at me deeply and smiles, then blushes and looks away. "I can't believe you've never been here when is only like ten minutes from your house."

"Well, it's hard to say that I get out much. I'm more of a homebody, really." I bite a steak fry in half.

"Really? I love the outdoors." He winks. "I figured you'd know that by now."

I smile in response.

The rest of the trip was a blur. We inspected more rocks after eating, then layed back on the beach and watched the last bit of sun disappear from the horizon.

Once the last kiss of violet sunlight left the crease of water, father came down to us with hot drinks and a blanket. The days were cold now, the transition between seasons almost rearing it's head. The evenings were even chillier, goosebumpped arms brushing against clothing, tickling the small hairs there. We pressed shoulder to shoulder under the heavy throw, sipping on our chocolates and watching the last glint of gold leave the pebbles below us.

We stand together, handing each other the opposite end of the blanket to block all the breeze blowing against us. We crawl tiredly into the car, lazily buckling ourselves and scooting close together while waiting for the car's heat to kick in.

Over the course of the day he had scooted closer and closer to me, gradually easing into the proximity we would have later tonight. He had even wrapped one of his strong arms around my waist, squeezing my side gently, as if to say, 'I'm here, and I know you might not be comfortable with that yet, but I wont hurt you. I promise.'

Comfort has been a monumental issue in my life, even from my small child years. I have always been shy, reserved, and overall not very sociable. I have met people, few and far between, and mostly adults that I click with, but never have I met someone like Goku. He is very subtle sometimes, and others he can be read like a book. Sometimes he's really sensitive. And others he is so dull I want to hit him upside his stupid face.

All of that, and he's my age. Huzzah!

I believe I have found what people call a 'best friend'.

Now, thinking about having a best friend, while being all but asleep tangled in a blanket inside a car with said best friend is a bit surreal. I close my eyes and feel the thrumming of the road beneath us. I sigh, taking in the scent of the old blanket, and Goku's sea salt dried hair. We stare into each others tired eyes silently.

The ride back home seemed very short. I drag myself, Goku, and our blanket out of the car and across the lawn, and through the front door groggily.

The food sitting in our bellies slows us down as we crawl up the stairs to my bedroom. Goku, half awake, has his arm slung around my waist, half for support, half to just have me under his hand.

Downstairs I faintly hear father explaining the sleepover situation to my mother. I don't have time to hear her reaction as I shove my bedroom door open and kick it closed behind me. Our blanket falls to the floor as we untangle outselves.

I kick off my shoes and pants, slowly peeling my sweater off at the same time.

Left in only my boxers I go to my chest and fling open the bottom drawer, pulling one of my obnoxiously large shirts out. I slip it over my head and trudge to my mattress, flopping down onto the covers face first.

I'm suddenly aware I am with another person.

"Were you planning on getting in bed any time soon?"

"W-with you?" His voice is shaking.

"Yes? Who else? Don't be stupid." Wow, I'm mean when I'm tired. I peek out of my pillow to look at him.

Without responding, Goku begins to undress, folding his clothes neatly in a pile on the floor. He puts his shoes as a pair next to the pile and hesitates before lifting the cover.

"Did you want me to put something else on?"

I flip over and prop myself on my elbows. "Goku. I don't give a shit. Just get in the fuckin' bed." I slip my legs under the blanket as Goku pulls it up to get in himself.

Once we settle in he's careful not to touch me, even though he was all over me earlier.

It seems strange. I place the flat of my palm on his back, that's facing me.

His skin is sweltering.

He jumps at the contact, and only gets warmer.

"Goku, are you okay? You're a bit hot."

"Thank you?"

"Don't be daft. Why are you so warm?" I press harder.

"It just happens sometimes."

"But what causes it? I could open a window, if you'd like." I move to get up but he pins me back to the bed with his arm without facing me.

"N-no. No, that's okay, Vegeta, really."

"Goku, you're burning up."

He moves his arm from me and rubs his face, exasperated. "I know. If it's going to bother you I can sleep on the floor," He moves to get off the bed but I grab his bicep and pull him back so he faces me. He scooches away uncomfortably, an embarrassed scowl plastered on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, impatient.

He seems to debate with himself in his mind, weighing his options. Suddenly he sighs and fully wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a horizontal hug.

His arousal presses against my thigh, jabbing me uncomfortably. I rub my face, realizing now his condition was obvious before. He releases me, his face growing redder as the seconds of silence go by.

"I'm sorry," He said from behind his hand, "It was a split decision."

"Don't be... What was a split decision?" I scooch closer to him, making it clear he's allowed to be aroused. He sighs again.

"Poking you with my dick, or going back to my room via our windows. Mine's always unlocked."

I laugh lightly. "You could've stood up, or just told me, or...,"

"I get it, Vegeta! I had many other options. You'll come to know me as a person of extremes, though."

"Understood. As am I." I bite my lip and flip my self on top of him, grinding my hips down onto his length, hissing out a quiet moan. I peek my eyes open to see his wide and pleading. I cock my head to the side with a smirk.

"What?"

"Vegeta!"

"What?!"

"You're sitting on my-"

"I know." I grind down again, this time fully letting out my noises. I see Goku bite his lip hard, trying to hold in the moans he so desperately wanted to let out.

I chuckle, ignoring for now the building pressure in my groin. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Well- hgn- yes, b-but I wasn't expecting this."

I lean down so my face is only a few inches from his.

"Well, I'm a person of extremes." I kiss him gently for half a second and sit back up, throwing my big shirt over my head and tossing it on the floor.

While I'm very smart, I also pride myself on my body. Not explicitly, of course, but I've never thought I'd be ashamed to be seen naked.

But now, being this out in the open seems very heavy. I'm almost sentimental now. I stare at Goku with meaning.

"V-Vegeta?"

Without responding, I lean back down and kiss him again. I tilt my head to the side to get closer, letting my body take over and do what it wants.

It wants to be romantic.

My arms find their way to Goku's jaw, gently outlining his neck and jawline with my fingertips.

My thumbs rub firm circles behind his ears and under his jaw. He cranes into my touch and groans, goosebumps forming on his forearms.

"Vegeta..."

Over and over he muttered my name as I kissed down his neck and dipped my tongue into the bowls of his collarbones.

He runs his long fingers into the back of my hair, massaging my scalp dazedly.

Everything is so vivid.

Our feet find each other, running the length of each other lightly.

He raises his hips slowly, begging for me to lower my ministrations. I groan deep in my throat and move so I'm kneeling between his knees.

Suddenly I realize how huge he is. I'm a bit intimidated.

"Uh, Goku?"

His eyes are closed, his head throw to the ceiling. "Hmm?"

"Do you want to, uh..?"

He lifts his head to look at me, his face brightening as he notices my position. He tucks his arms behind his head.

"Do I want to do what?"

"Uh, I don't know how to say it... 'Take control'? I'm not exactly a seasoned veteran when it comes to sucking dick."

He laughs lowly. "So, what you're saying is, heh, you don't know how to suck a cock?"

My face reddens. "N-no... I just want to do it the way you want me to, I want you to feel good." I clear my throat.

Goku suddenly gains an air of seriousness, sitting up and wrapping his hands around the perimeter of my face.

"Vegeta."

"Yes?"

He blinks and smiles at me. "That means a lot."

I smile back and kiss him again, planting either of my hands on each of his hips. I gently dig my thumbs into the hollows of them, feeling Goku's lips stop moving underneath mine as his breath hitches. I remove my lips from his and rest my forehead on his.

"So," I say, kissing the tip of his nose, "Show me how to suck you off proper." I sit back down on my haunches and stare at his tented boxers, anxious.

Goku hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and shoves them down to just under his balls.

I stare at his fully hardened length, a small drip of precum gathering at the slit. I bite my lip to keep from going to town right away. He runs he heel of his hand on the underside of it, hissing at the gentle contact. He takes his other hand and places it behind my neck, tugging me toward his erection. the tip brushes against my lips, the sticky fluid spreading itself on me.

The skin is surprisingly soft. I run my lips over it one more time.

"Open your mouth, but cover your teeth with your lips a bit."

I do as he instructs, gaping my mouth open and carefully lowering around the head.

"That's it, baby." He bucks into my mouth suddenly, poking my tongue. I moan at the salty taste. Closing my mouth around the tip, I lather it with my tongue again, begging for more of his delicious fluid to find its way to my mouth. His low groans make their way to my ears, ushering me on. I lower a bit more, flicking the tip of my tongue against the thick vein along the underside his heavy cock.

Goku bucks again, shoving more of himself into my mouth. I take it hungrily, all while rolling his balls between my fingers. His other hand tangles in my hair, pulling and kneeding at my neck and scalp. My right hand grasps around the base as I fully lower my head around it.

My throat constricts, protesting the unwelcome piston in my mouth.

I slowly go up again, following slightly with my hand. Goku whispered nonsense, pushing back in quickly. I speed up, letting my tongue flick his cock head at every ascension. Light moans left him every so often, his hands loosening from my hair after a comfortable pace had been set.

Every few seconds I hear an "Oh, fuck," or a "Holy shit," letting me know I'm at least doing a good job.

Minutes go by. My throat burns and constricts with every decent, arms aching from working his girth with vigor. I'm tired, but I keep my eyes open just to see the beautiful expressions his face contorts into.

Suddenly his hands clench again, a choked moan leaving the base of his throat.

"Shit, shit, fuck! Oh, my God...!" His head falls back and he groans loudly as he spills into my mouth, spraying warm salty liquid all over the roof of my mouth. My eyes roll back and I drink it down, savoring every last drop. After Goku's climax ends I keep bobbing my head, hoping to urge a small bit more out. He stiffens, smashing a free hand against his mouth. He pulls my head back, popping himself out of my mouth.

His breath is shaky, eyes lidded. "N-no."

"No?"

"Don't keep sucking."

I frown. "Am I really that awful?"

He flicks his thumb under his waistband and covers himself, flopping back down with an arm over his face, mouth exposed.

"No, you're really, really good. It's just that you have to stop once I cum."

I lay on his stomach, head resting on my arms. I peer up at him. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at all. It feels amazing. It's just that if you kept going I would've woken up your parents."

My eyes widen. "O-oh. Sorry."

He smirks, leaning up on his elbows. "Don't apologize. Com'ere." He wraps and arm behind my neck and pulls me toward him, touching our lips together lightly. Goku flicks his tongue out, running it along my bottom lip. I open my mouth, letting his organ explore my mouth. He groans as he tastes remnants of himself in my mouth.

We made out for a long time, exploring bodies with hands. Goku found his hands at my hips more often than not.

"What is your fascination with my waist, Goku?"

He chuckles, kissing me again. "I love it. I wanted to feel you up and down all day today. You drive me crazy."

I laugh back. "Is that a good thing, I hope?"

He nods, closing his eyes. "Everything about you makes my heart flutter."

"You're too nice to me." I stand and go to where I threw my shirt, slipping it back over my head.

"I'm serious. I know we technically only met," He glances at the clock on the wall, "Twenty hours ago, but I feel like I've known you since we were little kids."

I put my hands on my hips and laugh. "We're allowed to be impulsive. We're only high schoolers, after all. It's expected."

He sighs, rubbing his face. "I guess so."

I sit next to him, lazily running a finger back and forth on his chest. "You okay?"

"Of course. I'm just worried about my parents finding out."

I chuckle, laying down on top of him. "They wont. I'm not gonna tell them. And my parents are really accepting of stuff like this."

We lay there for a minute, staring at each other and breathing. His hand is heavy placed on my back, eyes tired.

"I love you," He says suddenly, "I feel like we fit perfectly."

I feel my face redden. "I love you too, Goku."

We fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up at a regular hour, with a heavy arm draped over my chest. I smile and hug him closer, taking in his stale salty scent. I busy myself with tracing the contours of his muscles with my fingertips. I occasionally glance at the clock, watching the lethargic minutes tick by.

A bird screams out the window, cars and general morning traffic whizzing by the front of the house.

The ruckus wakes him, tired eyes fluttering open to mine.

"Mornin', Goku."

He stares at me dumbly, dark eyes searching my face lazily, as if to memorize my morning face.

His is gorgeous. Long eyelashes clumped together, rosy cheeks swollen from lying down.

"Huh?"

His voice is sticky from lack of use. His eyes widen slightly as he stands, wobbling a bit.

"Where.. I gotta pee..." He stumbles to the door, grabbing at the handle. I laugh.

"Take a right down the hall, it's the first door on the left."

He exits without a response, padding heavily in the hallway.

I chuckle and flop down on my fluffy pillow, breathing his scent in again.

I really hope I can have sleepovers more often.

Goku stumbles back into the room, more awake now. "D'ya think I can come over through our windows every night or so?"

I smile at his loose boxers and messy hair.

"Sure. I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning, ha, sorry. Not a lot of it, though.

Kakarot is exceptionally impressive in both looks and conduct, it completely clashes with the fact that he was raised around rude, filthy, and uncouth humans.

So when he walks into the kitchen of our small apartment early this morning and asks me if we could go to the fair, I can't help but roll my eyes.

"You ask me to do the most ridiculous things, Kakarot."

He sticks out his lower lip and folds his hands together in front of his chest, stooping low to look up at me. "Please, Veggie? I've always wanted to go." His lip shakes pathetically.

I set my coffee cup on the counter and cross my arms, "I haven't."

He stands straight, pulling one of my arms loose with his recently regrown tail, " C'mon. It'll be fun. There's all different kinds of food there!"

"Well I'm not a glutton like you." I grip his tail with my own and remove it from my arm.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you like food."

I roll my eyes for the second time in five minutes, "I do like food, but I refuse to eat any sort of filth these humans serve each other."

"But Vegeta! You've eaten the raw flesh of the aliens you've killed."

"You have a response to everything, don't you?"

He leaves the kitchen, shouting behind himself and pulling down his pajamas.

"Yes. Be ready in an hour."

There is no arguing with that oaf. I sigh and down the rest of my coffee in one swallow.

It's going to be a long day.

Before I can fully wake up I'm being dragged through a lot with vendor upon vendor and large constructions that seem to be rides. Kakarot has a hold on my wrist, running and weaving through crowds of pedestrians. I stumble over large cords and my shirt rubs uncomfortably against my chest.

Suddenly he skids to a stop, making me fall into his back. I groan and steady myself, punching him hard enough for him to know I'm upset.

"I want it."

"What are you talking about?" I step up next to him against a small room and follow his gaze to a large stuffed cow hanging from a wire.

"No."

"Awe, c'mon Veggie. She's cute!"

"I refuse to have something so repulsive in our home."

And young girl jumps over the counter of the room, looking far too excited for her job, "Heya, boys! Play to win, only three dollars!" She wiggles he last three fingers much too close for my comfort.

"I'm certain that we are both at least fifty years older than you." I mumble as Kakarot begins to pull his wallet from his breast pocket. I slapped his hand away, pulling my own wallet out.

"I'm the one taking you on this little date, remember? I pay for your shenanigans."

"You don't have to do that, babe."

I feel my face flush from the endearment, and slowly hand the girl the money. She takes it uncomfortably and hands me three balls.

"All you have to do is knock down the bottle pyramid here. If you get all six bottles down you pick any prize you want.

I wind up to throw the flimsy plastic ball, but Kakarot stops me before I can follow through.

"Vegeta! Be careful, remember! Don't break anything!"

I huff and whispers to him, "Don't you worry about me, Darling. You wanted the cow, I'll get you the damned cow. Now be quiet."

Seemingly calmed for the moment, Kakarot decides to watch as I wind up again, taking his words into account. I try to hold back my throw so I don't 'break anything'.

Following through with the ball leaving my hand, it smashes into the pyramid, sending shards of plastic through the air. The ball dents the back wall and falls the the floor with a muted thud. Where the bottles used to be were a few bolts keeping them in place, a cheat.

I decide to ignore the rig, and when the girl asks me with a shocked face which prize I'd like, I elbow Kakarot in the arm.

"Oh, uh, the cow, please." He looks to me with a cross expression and I shrug.

"You wanted the cow."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey! You've got a pretty nice arm for a fag!" A random man shouted from the depths of the crowd that had gathered from the noise.

This is why I hate humans.

"This arm could beat you to death in a second, meathead. Watch the way you speak to me."

A loud cooing comes from the crowd as a large man pushes through the wall. The girl hands Kakarot the cow and scurries off away from the booth.

The man lumbers taller than Kakarot, a bald head and a trimmed ginger beard to pair.

I chuckle, "How do you fit in your tiny pick up?"

He points a sausagy finger in my face. "Your kind ain't belong here. Get on home before I let God sentence you to hell with your faggot boyfriend too."

I hate humans. I especially hate humans that threaten my Kakarot.

My arm snaps out and grips the man's wrist. I squeeze without mercy. I feel bone after bone snap. This man is going to lose his hand. I smile small to myself.

Kakarot held on tightly to his new stuffed animal with one arm, tapping my shoulder with the other.

"Veggie, stop it.. you're gonna get in trouble."

Losing my smile I release the bigots hand and grab onto Kakarots, turning and walking away. The only thing I hear from the man is choked screams of pain. My smile returns.

Back home, it's not much past noon, but I feel drained from my social activity. I decide to sleep on the couch, because Kakarot took up the space on the bed with himself and his cow.

Not to mention all the other stuffed animals.

Kakarot loves his 'stuffies'. That's what he calls them.

Kakarot has a bit of a little complex.

I comfy myself into the couch with the television on something quiet. A midday nap will do well for my headache.

I slowly drift to sleep to the sound of the TV and Kakarots small snores from the other room.

A benefit to living alone with Kakarot is waking up to some unexpected things.

This time there's a stuffed animal in my face. A small pink rabbit.

I chuckle lowly, knowing exactly what I'm going to see when I take the bunny off my head.

"What's this?" I slowly move my hand up to the soft rabbit and take it away, revealing an all but naked Kakarot sitting on the floor.

He giggles happily, taking it from me, "It's my favorite stuffie, daddy! You know that!"

I reach out and rub behind his ears, "I know, Goku. I know.

He stands, his tail winding up and down my arm, "I want to cuddle."

I sigh at him warmly, stroking his tail gently, making him quiver, "But my sweet little Goku, I'd rather watch you shake under my hand for a while."

I found when Kakarot is like this he enjoys being called my his earth name. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the feel of it in my mouth.

He spins on the ball of his foot, his tail following his waist like a ribbon.

"I don't want to shake right now," He pouted, "I just want to cuddle with you."

I sit up, watching him spin around.

I stand, jolting him to a stop by his shoulders.

"You're so pretty, baby." I kiss his jaw gently and move to his neck, scraping my teeth along his collarbone.

He shivers and runs his fingers along my biceps, squeezing them as he does.

Although I'm dominant in this relationship, I like how gentle he can be with me.

I scoop my arm under his knees and throw him over my shoulder, lightly spanking him as he hangs there. Walking back into the bedroom he laughs and lightly kicks his feet. I toss him back down on the bed and watch him bounce. I crawl over him and kiss up his bare leg all the way to the small black boxers he slept in. He tenses and I rub my thumbs in soothing circles on the inside of his thighs as I kiss his ribs and abs, moving to his chest.

A loud rumble comes from his throat as I lick it again, and I jump from there to his mouth, ravishing it hungrily. He moans into my mouth, trying to bite my lower lip. I shove my tongue in his mouth, feeling the warmth of it as his moaning intensifies.

After a few more minutes of ravishing his mouth with my own, he pushes me away gently, looking up at me with big doe eyes.

"Can we cuddle now, Daddy? I'm really sleepy."

I sigh, smiling up to my eyes. "Of course, my little Goku. It's been a rough day, get some sleepies." I lay on my back, opening up one arm for him to nuzzle next to me. Soon his breathing slows and evens out into the occasional sigh.

Our life style is unconventional. If any of the others were to find us out, it would be incredibly embarrassing. Yet, looking at Kakarot, I decide I would go though the most hellish embarrassment to have him as my Goku.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for KakaVege week a while back.

Vegeta is never happy going into public.

I don't really blame him, people can be really mean sometimes, but when we need to go grocery shopping, it's pretty important that he goes with me. According to him, I have a 'bottomless stomach'. I'm not certain what that means, but all I know is that when we run out of food, we need to stock back up that same day.

Once Majin Buu was defeated, he and Bulma got into a fight, I guess. He hasn't told me much other than that, and then when Chi-Chi passed away unexpectedly, he was all but sprinting over here to come live with Gohan, Goten, and I.

The boys were barely ever home, though. Gohan had all but moved in with Mr. Satan and Videl, and Goten was almost always at Capsule Corp. playing with Trunks.

It was essentially just the two of us.

Vegeta grumbles as he pulls on his shoes, obviously in a sour mood.

"Stop being so grumpy, Vegeta," I comment under my breath, half hoping he didn't hear me. "It doesn't suit you."

"Well, I'm sorry, Kakarot, but I do not like your little earthling friends," He shoulders on a jacket as we leave through the door.

Once in the air, he seems to calm down a little bit. In the past few months that we've been living together, I've learned many new things about my old rival.

For instance, flying is a close second favorite to fighting. And he eats around corn if it's in anything you give him. His eyebrows actually look normal when he sleeps. When he's not holding them down, he's actually not that scary looking.

He's quirky.

In the air, his face relaxes slightly, letting me see him vulnerable. We've also grown closer these last few months. To the point that I don't get an insult in every conversation. He's still not particularly fond of me, though.

We come to the city, flying over building after building, taking in the quiet buzz of life there. We land on the roof of the grocery store, and drop down toward the back. Walking out to the front, some people give us weird looks. They always do.

Shopping isn't ever very fun. It's the eating part that I like, but Vegeta seems to enjoy shopping more than I do.

In the store, there are only a few people. No one looks at us strange. Knowing the store's layout, Vegeta drags me from here to there, filling cart after cart with food.

We're done pretty quickly, and we put our food into capsules and leave.

I'm about to take of flying when Vegeta grabs the cuff of my sleeve.

"I feel like walking for now, Kakarot."

I don't protest, but it seems strange for Vegeta to not want to fly. I shrug and follow close behind him, heading toward home.

After a few minutes of walking down the sidewalk, some girls shout over to me, waving their arms back and forth.

"Hey, cutie! Why don't you come hang with us and not the short old man!?"

I turn away from them jogging to catch up with Vegeta. He doesn't seem too thrilled at the girls' comments, but doesn't say anything.

But I can tell he's upset. He doesn't like it when people call him old. He's not much older than me, actually. He grabs the cuff of my sleeve again and drags me to the left, into the lot of a tiny ice cream shop.

"Pick out what you want, idiot," He turns back to me and says when I hesitate. I turn to open the little door, the strap of bells clanging against it.

No line. I stroll up to the counter, reading off the various flavors in my head. I decide on black raspberry, and tell the skinny girl behind the counter I'd like a medium.

"He'll have a large," Vegeta says from behind be. I turn and scowl at him. "Shut up, doof. We both know you want a fucking large, so just get one."

I sigh. "Fine. A large, please. What are you gonna get, Vegeta?"

He pulls his wallet out from his back pocket. "I'm not," He pays the girl and leaves before I have time to protest. The lighting of the shop makes his cheeks look pink as he passes by me. I shake my head and thank the lady, following Vegeta out to the table area.

"Vegeta, you didn't have to do that," I pout, taking a small bite of the ice cream.

"I know, stupid. I wanted to," His eyes are closed, and his cheeks still look pink. I sit back and lick away mindlessly, looking at Vegeta every time he closed his eyes. Every time he'd open them, I'd either close my eyes or look down at my cone. Usually I can't look at him dead on. It makes me feel uneasy.

As much as I really didn't want to admit it, Vegeta had grown on me. He was charming at times, even attractive.

Every time these strange feelings come up, I tell myself that it's just my brain being weird about missing Chi-Chi.

I do miss her, a lot sometimes, but what happens, happens. I don't mind it most of the time, though. Mostly it's just a tiny part of my heart feeling empty. But I do have my sons, and they're my world. The three of us know we couldn't have done anything to keep her alive, and though it's a sad thought, it gives us some comfort.

"Idiot," Vegeta comments, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Huh?" I look around my cone to see if any is dripping, but it's not.

He shakes his head and reaches over the table, running his bare thumb across the corner of my mouth. I lose my breath for a moment.

He sucks the ice cream off his thumb and his cheeks look even more pink than before. "You had ice cream on your face."

"Oh," I feel my lip where he touched me, "Thanks, 'Geta."

"Don't call me that."

I close my eyes and try to calm down for a minute. That was really weird.

There are a few other people around on the table area, and a side glance proves that most of them are staring at the two of us.

That usually happens, but it's different when something undeniably homosexual happens.

I blush, shoving my head down into my shoulders. I try to eat neatly and avoid the situation again.

"Do you want, any, 'Geta?" I offered him a bit.

He growls at the nickname, but doesn't comment. "Sure," He says, gently taking the cone from my hand.

My mouth only touched a little place on the ice cream, I was only giving tiny licks. Vegeta spun the cone around and took a chunk right from where my tongue had been all over it. I blush deeper, taking it back as he thanked me.

"No problem."

It is silent for a while after that. The few people that were there had left, and each one that passed by us, behind Vegeta, gave me a strange look out of the corner of their eyes.

With the last sweet bit of cone in my hand, I look over to Vegeta. "We should get going home now. It's gonna be dark soon."

He nods wordlessly and stands, eyeing me as I pop the last bit into my mouth.

As we are walking I put my hands behind my head, an old habit of mine. "Thanks, by the way, Vegeta."

"Shut up." He shoves his hands further into his pockets and hunches his shoulders a small bit, making him look even shorter than he already is.

Once we reach the less urban areas of the city, we take off without anyone noticing.

One thing I like to do is look at Vegeta. When we fly, especially. He always stays a few inches above me, flying side by side. He relaxes his arms to the side, and if we fly fast enough, I can see the way his hair ripples in the wind.

I really want to touch him sometimes. Just to feel what it's like. I imagine he feels exactly like me. But, on the other hand, I could be wrong. Vegeta is incredibly himself.

I have a hard time resisting touching him sometimes. I think about how he would react if I just casually touched him one day, like a hand on a shoulder, or even a little hug.

The thing about Vegeta is that he hates everything.

I mean, of course he likes a few things, but I know one of them isn't touching people, or having people touch him.

But when he's sleeping, I don't know. If he was a little nicer, and if he liked me, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to resist cuddling up right beside him while he sleeps.

He sleeps like a little kid, honestly. All curled up in the tightest ball you've ever seen, holding his little hands to his chest and snoring quietly.

I find myself up a lot at night. If it wasn't considered creepy, I'd watch him sleep all the time. It's really the only time he doesn't actively hate me.

I remember watching him for a few minutes one time. I wasn't able to fall asleep, so I got up to go into the kitchen to get some food. It was before we had actually got his bedroom all set up, so he was on the couch. I could see him from the counter, so I just stared until my food was done.

I smile sadly to myself, landing on the soft grass of the front lawn. I open the unlocked door and kick my shoes off, going straight to the couch and putting my feet up. I hear Vegeta close the door behind himself and take off his shoes and coat.

I remember that the boys aren't here tonight. I lay my head back and close my eyes.

I think more about Vegeta. I don't understand why he's always on my mind. One time recently he accidentally called me Goku. It was funny at first until I saw how upset with himself that he looked. I comforted him, pointing out that he's done it before, and it's not a big deal. He then threatened to kill me and punched me in the gut.

I feel the opposite end of the sofa sink. I peek one eye open to see him all curled up with his knees to his chest, just sitting there.

"Are you okay?" I ask lightheartedly, closing my eye again. I don't want to seem too interested.

I am very interested.

"Shut up, dumbass, I'm perfectly fine," His voice shakes, "But, uh, Kakarot."

I open my eye again, "Huh?"

He gets up on his knees, falling toward me, reaching his hand out, "You gotta little..."

"Oh," I wipe my mouth and he shakes his head.

"No, Kakarot, right here," His arms are too short to touch me from across the couch, so I lean over a little so his hand can reach my face.

He wraps his fingers around the side of my neck and pulls me down into his lap. From down here, the view is quite something to look at. Vegeta's cute little nose all scrunched up in concern. His chest heaving up and down from breathing so hard.

Kami, Vegeta. It must be nice to be able to breathe. What's that like?

He leans down so slowly that my little brain has enough time to realize what's happening. I'm scared straight, not being able to move, but my goddamn legs want to so badly.

Before I notice, his chin is resting right on the tip of my nose. I close my eyes and wait for the lip contact. It doesn't come.

"Fucking idiot. You eat like a toddler, I swear," And his tongue runs slowly against my bottom lip.

I stay frozen as he leans back up and settles back into his little place on the couch. I stare at the boring cream color of the ceiling for a minute, appreciating what just happened.

Maybe if I concentrate hard enough, I'll wake up. I close my eyes and will myself awake.

It didn't work.

I sit up, feeling dizzy, but not in a bad way. It's a little hard to describe. Almost like after getting off a really loopy rollercoaster and loving it to bits, every second of it, then getting off and stumbling around like you're all drunk and happy.

That kind of dizzy.

I look over at Vegeta for the millionth time. His eyes are closed, but every lighting we've been in makes his face look all pinky.

Shit, he's been blushing this whole time. That's so cute.

"Could you not stare at me like that?" He peeks one eye open, looking at me all strange.

I start to get brave. Usually I'm brave in the face of Death, but I get spooked when I look at Vegeta for too long. My braveness is probably the worst possible thing to act on right now, but I act on it anyway. I turn to face him in my spot.

"How would you like me to stare at you, Veggie?" I sit up and give him a tiny, tiny smile.

His face gets redder, but he looks me in the eyes anyway, "In any way you'd like, Kaka, but not like I've done something wrong for cleaning your stupid handsome face up."

I put my hand to my chest in fake shock, "Handsome? I figured you'd call me something demeaning, like adorable or something like that, considering you yourself are the most handsome man in all of East City."

He imitates me, putting his hand on his cheek, "That's quite a compliment coming from the most physically gifted person in the world."

I press the back of my other hand to my forehead, gasping quietly, "Well, from you, Vegeta, that's quite somethin' to say, considering every time I get just too close to you, my fuckin' knees go weak."

He crossed his arms in triumph, "Then I must be pretty damn hot, if not only I can get the strongest man in the universe to swear, but get him on his knees, too."

He uncrosses his arms and cocks his head at me.

"Oh, trust me, Veggie," I reach out a hand and hold his chin straight, "You're damn hot. No matter what you're up to. And it's frustrating, you should really be more considerate. You could get me on my knees at any time."

His smirk deepens, "I doubt you've even been near a cock, let alone have one in your mouth. I guess you'll have to prove yourself. Don't expect me to be too impressed."

I shake my head a little. "I'm sure you'll be surprised, Veggie," I smile.

"Then prove yourself, big boy," He leans in, winking quickly.

I have no idea how this happened, but I'm gonna go with it.

I'm sure I can't get any redder, so I scoot all the way to the other end of the couch, getting really close up next to Vegeta. He doesn't seem to mind at all. He gives me a weird look that I've only seen on a few other faces.

It looks so much better on his. Now that I can look at him, Kami, he's gorgeous. He turns toward me, uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around my neck. I scoop him up from under his knees and bring him over to the second door in the hallway. Just a guest bedroom.

It's the closest one.

Vegeta doesn't let go of my neck when I toss him down, I land right on top of him. He gives me that look again, the one that makes my insides feel like burning coal, and I can't help but kiss him.

He leans into me, pulling me down hard enough that the small of his back lifts up off the bed. I feel his curves, appreciating his muscles and how lean he is. I kiss him deeply, as if my life depends on it.

He pulls away, shoving his long fingers into my hair and whispering, "Kaka, I want you, come on," He kisses the shell of my ear and electricity goes down my spine. I groan and push down onto him.

I can't help but think about how absolutely lucky I am to be able to say that I'm about to have sex with this man. I can't comprehend what this will feel like. He's already hard, he takes my hand and drags it down his muscular torso, forcing me to feel every dip in his body before settling my hand around his clothed cock. He's so proud, and it turns me on so much.

"Kaka," He says my name all sing-song and pushes my head down to his chest, "Prove yourself to me."

I give him a little smirk and stand, throwing my shirt above my head and onto the floor. Looking down to him I see that he's staring at my torso, so I take his hand and return his favor, letting him feel all my skin.

He closes his eyes and smiles genuinely, flexing his fingertips wherever he can. I slowly lift his shirt up, letting him help me by lifting his arms up.

I lean back down to kiss him again. I can't help but kiss him. After so long of wanting to feel him, I get to touch him and kiss him as if we are partners.

I realize that all this time, that's all I've wanted to be to him.

A partner.

"Vegeta," I pull away from him and look at him in his eyes, "I love you. I love you a lot."

He looks at me strangely, furrowing his eyebrows together and frowning.

"What?" He asks me, looking almost concerned.

"I said I love you, Vegeta, Kami, why do I always have to repeat myself with you?" I kiss him again to let him know I'm just playing.

"I'm sorry, Kaka, but I don't think it's smart to say that," He looks to the side and blushes heavily, but clearly trying to hide it.

"I don't know what you mean."

"What I mean, Kakarot, is that you can't love someone like me. It's not right," He looks up at me, waiting for confirmation. I don't give it to him.

"You're so righteous and brave and beautiful. I've done horrible things in my life, to you and other people. I do not deserve the love of someone so special."

I sit him up on the bed by his back, forcing him to look at me," Listen," I demanded, grabbing his chin, "What you've done in your past doesn't matter to me anymore. You admitted that you were wrong and apologized. As of right now you are my absolute best friend. I don't ever want to hear you say that you aren't worth every split second of my time. You are my life, at this point, Vegeta, have I told you that?"

He shakes his head.

"I stare at you at every chance I get, and I didn't know why until I realized that you're gorgeous and I love you. You make my mother fucking head spin. Come here, I love you," I kiss him hard, but keep my mouth closed. I want this kiss to be full of passion, not lust. I want to show Vegeta that I love him for everything that he is.

He presses up against me, holding me as close to him as he can. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer, our torsos flush against one another. I sigh and rub my hands up and down his back soothingly. He loosens the hug a little bit and our kiss becomes slower, letting the course take itself wherever it wants.

Kissing Vegeta is something that needs to be appreciated. His lips are softer than they look, and feel thinner than they would seem to feel. His kisses are not wet, but not dry either. It seems as if his kisses just made perfect sense to be with my kisses. He is a beautiful kisser. I sneak my eyes open just so I can see what he looks like.

His eyes are closed and relaxed. I bite his lip and watch how his nose scrunches up a little and he gives a tiny gasp. I close my eyes and keep nibbling on his bottom lip, hoping to get him to moan. I bite down a little harder then suck, hoping for another reaction.

His arms tighten around me again, and I don't have to open my eyes to feel that his nose is all scrunched up adorable like it is. I smile into the kiss and pull him closer to me as well, hoping to get him back into it. He puts a hand on my chest, but leaves one on my back. I pull away, resting my forehead against his. I smile at him.

"What is it, 'Geta?"

He smiles back at me, breathing hard, "You never told me I'd be tired and ready to cum from just kissing you."

"Are you impressed with me yet?" I cock my head to the side, feeling his waist again.

"Kaka, I've been impressed with you since day one." He smiles and peck my cheek.

"Then why didn't you just say so? I'm sure at the time I was ready and willing for a good screw, I mean, you were just so damn hot in those spanx I couldn't help but stare."

He laughs lightly, rubbing his hand up and down my back, "It was my fighting tactic. Stun my enemies with my charming good looks and my gorgeous body, and I had 'um won. You were different, though, for some reason."

I laugh, shrugging. "Fighting to me is like breathing. Trust me, I was appreciating your physique pretty extensively that day. I never told you this, but during my recovery, I thought over and over about the words you said to me, using them as my motivation to get stronger."

"How sentimental, Kakarot," He kisses me again, opening his mouth to let me explore.

When I kiss him this time, it's not urgent or hungry. It is slow, and languid.

We feel each other on our tongues and appreciate the taste of one another, groaning every once in a while when things get too heated. Vegeta makes a move for the belt in my jeans, but I'm a half a second ahead of him, and our hands touch.

I get caught up in the fact that I'm holding hands with Vegeta, so I move our hands and pin his to the bed. His fingers flex around my palm, twitching to get back to my pants.

I let him go to finish what he started, and groan a little bit when the pressure against my groin is relieved, but is replaced with a firm hand over my boxers. I tense up, digging my fingers into the flesh of Vegetas back. He chuckles and bites my lip all softly.

I try to breathe, but my lungs refuse for a moment until Vegeta lets my cock go to unbutton his own pants. I see that his boxers are dark blue and I tense again.

Again, Vegeta is very himself.

We both kick off our pants into the growing pile of clothes, immediately covering each other back up, feeling the calloused and scarred skin of the other.

Vegeta does not feel like me. He feels more damaged and worn than I do, more rough.

I'm sure he's thinking the opposite about me, its very hard for me to get physical scars, mostly because I heal quickly. Vegeta, on the other hand, has very sensitive skin, I've noticed, so his blistered marks are far more prominent than mine.

I run my fingers across the light part of his face, just over his right eye, where I damaged him during our first fight, It's hardly noticeable now; faded over time. I have to concentrate to see it sometimes. I smile and appreciate the finer details of his face, the tiny wrinkles under his eyes, his stray eyebrow hairs, and the tiny dimples just beyond the corners of his mouth.

"What are you doing?" He puts a hand on the side of my face, caressing me.

"Just appreciating that pretty face of yours," I say, running my own hand down his neck and gazing at his damaged skin.

"Shut up, Kaka," He takes my lips again, moving to pull my boxers down. I let him this time, playing with the waist band of his, patiently waiting for my prize.

My cock springs free into the warm air of the bedroom and I gasp and squeeze Vegeta's ass hard. He groans into my neck and bites down lightly, pushing my boxers the rest of the way down with his feet. I try to curl my fingers under his waistband but he shoves my hands away and does it himself, while pulling me back down onto him.

Our arousals brush together lightly, an audible breath coming from the both of us. Vegeta soothes my bite with a kiss, huffing hot breath over the wound. I groan and tuck my head into his neck, rolling my hips down and pushing his shoulders against the bed.

His hands find my sides and grasp around my little waist, leaving white craters where his fingertips dug into me.

We're slick, sliding against each other slowly with a mixture of sweat saliva, and essence. I hook my hands under his knees and throw his legs over my shoulders. My shaft begs for more contact, but I'm focused on making my partner happy.

I kiss his lower stomach quickly, trialing down to just under his navel to the fine black hairs there. I run my tongue over them, feeling Vegeta quiver under my light touch.

"K-Kaka... Please..." He begs me, struggling to lace his fingers into my hair with his little arms. I chuckle and kiss around the base of his cock, teasing him.

He groans, frustrated. I smile and take one of his balls into my mouth, sucking it lightly.

Vegeta pants quietly, his head falling back into the down covers, hands shaking at his sides. I suck harder, holding his legs still as the rest of his torso quivers. I smile and kiss at the dripping tip, taking the head into my mouth. Vegeta moans quietly, biting his bottom lip and lifting a few fingers in an effort to get to my head.

I take more of his pulsing cock into my mouth, bobbing my head deeply, pulling more moans from his throat. I hum into it, taking my time with tasting him, making sure he feels as much pleasure as possible.

"Kaka, I love you..."

His voice is so quiet I can barely hear it. He said it back to me, and I almost lost my breath. I raise up off of him and he whines, begging for me to go back down. I smirk and shake my head, grasping his shoulders and pulling him up to my eye level.

"What was that?" I stroke his cheek with my thumb. He clenches his eyes shut and shakes his head rapidly. "Come on, Veggie, tell me."

"I said I love you, idiot," He keeps his eyes closed shut, refusing to open them. I shake my head slightly and kiss his lips, hoping to gain his trust.

"I love you too, Vegeta. Is it time?" I run my thumbs over the shells of his ears, encouraging him to open his eyes.

He does, the dark orbs begging for something. He nods, hoping for that to be enough. I nod back and kiss his forehead, running to the bathroom.

I come back into the room with a small tub of Vaseline and Vegeta sitting modestly on the bed with his ankles crossed and thumbs twiddling between his palms. I giggle to myself and toss the lube onto the bed.

Leaning over, I fall onto my elbows on the bed, ass in the air. I wiggle around a little to get Vegeta's attention, hoping he gets the hint. He sighs and picks up the lube, coating himself first and then moving to my ass.

I unintentionally tense up and flex around out of nervousness, but Vegeta runs a warm hand down my spine to try and calm me. I take a deep breath and try to relax, consciously resting my weight on my elbows and freeing my legs of any burden. His hands rest on my cheeks, squeezing them experimentally. I melt under his touch, resting my face against my forearms and taking deep breaths.

He smears lube over my entrance with two fingers, slowly prying and loosening me. I groan and gasp into my arms, biting down every once in a while when I feel as if I might moan out loud.

Vegeta pushes one finger into me to the hilt, curling tenderly around the tiny lump. I moan and shake, biting onto the comforter.

He slowly works another in, spreading his fingers apart slowly, stretching me out and preparing me for the big threat.

Once fully stretched, I feel my ass shaking, begging to be touched again.

I feel the head of his cock at my entrance, gently pressing against it. I push back a little, encouraging him to continue. He grasps my hips and pushes forward, pushing the head all the way into my ass.

I bite down harder onto the blanket, ripping it a little, but a low moan escapes me, and my eyes close on instinct.

I feel more pressure in my hips, and I rotate them slightly to get some friction. He pushes further, about halfway in. It burns, and I push the container back toward him with one hand, asking for more lube. He covers me with it, making sure to pull out and coat himself again.

He slips into me further, giving tiny thrusts forward, jabbing against my sensitive prostate. I groan again, throwing my hips back into his, sheathing him fully. I moan loudly into the room, not having time to cover my mouth. I hear a breathy chuckle from behind me and tiny movement in my hips.

I'm desperate for more friction. The pain of the entrance is still fresh, but I know that it'll get better soon. I move my hips back and forth slowly in time with his, picking up the pace subconsciously as he brushes past my prostate over and over. Vegeta groans too, his fingernails digging into the flesh of my hips.

"Kaka... So tight..."

With the pain of the intrusion completely gone, I thrust harder and faster, forcing Vegeta to piston me further, and my cock to brush tenderly against the down blanket with every ascent. The double stimulation makes my head spin, and I groan loudly into the sheets, reaching down to palm my shaft. I pump it in time with Vegeta's heavy cock sliding in and out of me. I babble incoherently, tossing Vegeta's name in frequently. He moans and chuckles behind me, running a free hand over my back and hip. He reaches under and takes hold of my cock as well, placing kisses along my spine as he hammers into me and soothes me with his hand. 

Soon I feel my insides spasm with my climax, and I cum all over the sheets with a shout. Vegeta follows soon after, his thrusts becoming jagged and uneven as he groans out my name.

I feel his hot seed fill me and run down my thighs as he pulls out. He lays next to me on his back, trying to catch his breath and lessen the red tint in his cheeks. I smile, trying my best to reach his hand with my own. He chuckles and takes it, running his thumb across the back.

"Are you still impressed, Veggie?" I pant and turn my head away from the blanket.

"I'm always going to be impressed, Kaka. Always." He chuckles and stands, smacking my ass cheek once, and lifting me up bridal style.

Vegeta walks out of the guest bedroom and into my room, lowering me gently onto the unmade sheets. He tucks me in and slides in next to me on the other side.

"I love you, Kaka."

I laugh quietly and turn toward Vegeta, playing with his fine chest hairs.

"I love you too, Veggie."


	7. Chapter 7

I sit on the couch, pouting. Vegeta is being a real dick today. I tried to talk to him about what happened, but he keeps changing the subject and pushing it off like it's no big deal.

Ever since he told me that we could potentially have children together, I've been wanting to know more. I've been trying to get more information out of him. I love Vegeta, I really do, more than anything. I just wish he would be more open about discussions like this so we could maybe grow as a couple together. Part of me understands why he wouldn't want to talk about it so early, we've only been together for a few years. But still, if he wants to be with me for a long time then he should be more happy to talk about having babies.

Right?

I sink further down into the cushions, letting the suede material smooth against my calloused skin. Nothing on the television is interesting to me. I click from channel to channel, thinking about nothing but Vegeta in the other room.

The last I knew he was sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen. I didn't feel like joining him, so I brought my plate of snacks into the living room.

"Hello?"

I perk up. It sounds like Vegeta is on the phone. I try to hear the other end of the conversation, but it seems he's too far away.

"Oh, hi, Bulma. What's up?"

I grit my teeth. After what happened with all of us, Vegeta knew that his talking to Bulma made me uncomfortable at the least. I just wish he would respect the fact that I don't like it. He had no issue having kids with her.

I shake my head and try to tune him out. Of course, that only makes him seem louder. "I'm doing well, yourself? ...That's wonderful, I'm glad to hear it."

I don't talk to Chichi anymore, because I know Vegeta doesn't like it. What kind of things would he need to talk to Bulma about anyway?

I only have a few more things on my plate, so I scoff them down for an excuse to head into the kitchen. As I set the plate down in the sink I steal a quick glance at my boyfriend. He's poking at a breakfast sausage with a tiny fork, his eyes closed. He's listening to whatever Bulma has to say on the other end. He must've turned his phone down, I still can't hear her. I go to the fridge.

"Yeah, it's been a little rough. You know how he can get sometimes... Yeah. Mhm, I know. It just gets frustrating. He doesn't know when to stop."

I try to hold in my anger, but I have to put the milk carton back on the shelf before I pop it. I clench my fists at my side. He's talking about me like I'm not even here.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds nice..." He trails off lightly. My eye twitches. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be there in a few hours."

I feel tingles trail up my back as my anger leaks out via super Saiyan. My vision shifts back and forth as I try my best to stay out of my ascended form.

"There are no plans, Vegeta." I growl.

He drops his wrist and looks at me like I'm stupid, "What?"

"You really think I'd be okay with you going and hanging out with your ex-wife with the day we've had? Seriously!? Give me your phone."

He puts it back up to his face, "Fuck off, Kakarot."

I quickly make my way over to him, snatching the phone right out of his hand. I put it to my ear.

"Listen, Bulma."

I wait for a response. None.

"Hello!?"

Vegeta starts to chuckle. I glare at him.

"This is fucking serious, Bulma. Answer me. Now."

I take the phone away from my ear to hang up the call to see that the phone is already off. My brows furrow in confusion. I look from the phone to Vegeta, back to the phone.

I press the home screen, and Vegeta's background zooms up. A picture of the two of us from New Years. I press my thumb against the button. It unlocks. I go to the phone application. The last phone call made was when I called for take out two nights ago. I take a deep breath. My bangs fall back into my face as I drop back down into normal form.

Vegeta is holding in laughter, I can see the tension on his face. I set his phone down on the table and calmly walk back into the living room, forgetting the open fridge door.

I stare at the TV, a straight couple holding each other in the rain, kissing their mouths off. I scoff and switch the channel again, only to be greeted with a similar image. I turn it off entirely and lay down, folding my arms under my head and burying my face into the cushions. I hear a clicking against the floor as Vegeta strolls in. I ignore him. I feel his fingertips run against the back of my thigh as he makes his way to sit down. When I don't move for him, he sits on the small of my back.

"Hey."

I bury my head further down. He squeezes my shoulder. "Don't be like that. I'm sorry."

When I don't respond, he sighs and lays down on top of me so our backs are flush. He flings his arms off the side of the couch and hooks his legs around mine.

"Fine. I guess you wouldn't mind if I just took a nap here then."

I take a deep sigh. He sees this as progress, but really I'm just embarrassed and annoyed. Vegeta flips around and does his best to wrap himself around me, but I'm so far buried into the couch that he can't get much past my shoulders. He leans down and nibbles on my ear. I feel my face heat up, but try to ignore it.

"C'mon, Kaka. Don't be mad at me. I was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"I see that."

He sighs and sits up, planting his rear on mine. I feel his thumbs digging into my back and shoulders. That bastard knows I can't resist his massages. My back instinctively arches back into his hands. I can almost hear his smile as he whispers to me. "Can I tell you something, Kaka?

"Hm." My voice is muffled and quiet, but I know he hears me.

"I love you." He says gently, leaning down on me more to deepen the massage. I rarely get 'I love you's' out of Vegeta. That's just not the kind of lover he is. He shows his love in other ways, like how he makes me coffee at 8:45 every morning. That he knows that I don't like olives on pizza and completely respects it even though olives are his favorite. I sigh, moving my head to the side. "I love you too."

"There we go. Are you still mad at me?"

I shake my head minutely. "Good..." He trails off, leaving tiny fingerprints all over my shoulders, "You know, it's not that I don't want to have kids."

I tense, he starts to prod my back again. "It just scares me. Not a lot of things scare me, Kakarot. But the idea of having children with you terrifies me."

I close my eyes, relaxing again, "Why's that?"

He lays back down on me, sighing, "The idea of you having something in you, that could hurt you... I don't know. I feel like it's my job to protect you from everything, even though I know you can handle yourself perfectly fine."

"I understand that, to an extent."

Vegeta folds his arms over his eyes, "Thanks, Kaka. Maybe in a few years. I don't want anyone taking you away from me just yet." He chuckles.

"You should let me up," I say, shifting slightly. He stands, letting me flip over. I pull him back down onto me and kiss his cheeks lightly. "I'm gonna take you up on that nap," I whisper as I kiss his closed eyelids. He smiles and lays his head on my chest, purring lightly.

We fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing dark things, but it still ended up being gay, so whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few descriptions of injuries, along with mild self harm and self hate.

Kicked to the ground again. The left side of my face is starting to bleed. He twists my useless arms behind my back and presses down on them hard, snapping my elbows broken.

The pain doesn’t reach my eyes, and it pisses him off so much that he flips me over, searing turquoise eyes angrily glaring down at me, like I’m something he pulled off the bottom of his boot.

“Fucking pathetic. You won’t even fight back,” He spits at me, dirty saliva spraying all over my face. I only close my eyes to block it. I lick my lips.

“You’re disgusting Kakarot. Absolutely repulsive. I can’t even bear the fact that we share the same blood.”

The words hurt more than my broken arms. I look over to one, my hand laying at an angle it definitely shouldn’t be. It hurts like hell, but I can’t make myself scream. I don’t care anymore. I knew it was a bad idea.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper, not even able to look him in the eye.

His hair goes from gold to white, his angry fist coming mercilessly down upon my already destroyed right arm, shattering the two bones in my forearm. I wince. 

“What the fuck did you think would happen? I’d just go along with it?! We’d run away and fucking be happy together?! Never!”

The other arm. I’m not even sure senzu beans can fix this, or that I could feed myself one. 

I flinch, the harsh words cutting deep. That is exactly what I hoped would happen. I can’t say that though. If I get anymore broken bones I’ll definitely need more than senzu beans. So I lie.

“No..”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no, Vegeta. That’s not what I thought would happen.”

The ground on either side of my head disintegrates and he buries his hands there, crushing all rock into dust. He gets real close to my face. He smells like sweat.

“Then. What?” He bites. I squeeze my eyes shut. 

“I just wanted to get it off my chest.”

He glances to my arms, shaking his head. “Humph.” He gets off me. I do my best to follow, but with arms like this, I can’t get the balance to stand up on my own, so I just sit up and look at him. He tosses one of the green beans onto the ground in front of me. 

“Pick yourself up, Kakarot, you look like hell.”

I don’t bother pointing out that he’s the one that beat me to this point. But, then again, I let him. 

I fall forward onto my face, trying to wriggle my way over to the bean, and getting it in my mouth, but not without a copious amount of dirt and what looks like my own blood along with it. It tastes bitter but soon my bones click back into place, most of the damage undone. There are still angry purple bruises all over my body that smart when I try to touch them. 

At least I can get home in one piece without much questioning from the boys. I stand up, knees shaking. 

I don’t have to look at him to know he’s glaring holes into my head. I feel so small.

“Again, forget I ever mentioned it. Just wanted to let it out.”

He grunts in response, obviously not wanting to see much more of me for the time being. “See ya, Vegeta.”

I blast off into the night, trying to ignore the angry pain in my chest as I wipe hot tears from my face.

Now I know why he calls me stupid all the time. I can’t believe I actually thought that wouldn’t backfire. Vegeta was never for affection, even of the slightest. I can’t blame him really. Who would want me? I’m just a big stupid meathead that only likes food and fighting…

And Vegeta. 

I sigh to myself, wiping the last of my tears and composing myself before walking into my home. 

Immediately upon opening the door, my boys tackle me to the ground, laughing and singing about some game.

“Come play with us!” Goten has his arms latched firmly around my shoulders. I force a happy face-splitting smile. 

“Alright, alright, boys. What’re we doing?”

Gohan goes on about the rules of this board game, but I find myself drifting. 

I can’t pretend anymore. It’s killing me.

“Gohan.”

My seventeen year old looks up at me with a small frown of concern, “Yeah dad?” His eyes flick to the purple bruises on my arms. His frown deepens. “What’s up?”

“Goten, I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

He pouts, crossing his arms. I sigh.

“Goten. Early to bed, early to rise?”

He sighs, getting up, reciting the rest of the mantra on his way out, “Makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise, night.”

“Goodnight. I love you.”

Gohan and I watch as the preteen bumbles off to his room. 

“Dad. What’s wrong. I can tell by your face.”

I adjust my position on the couch next to him, propping my feet on the table. I close my eyes, not sure what to say.

“It’s Vegeta, isn’t it?”

The sound of his name strikes painful bolts of lightning though my heart. I don’t let it show on my face. I only sigh. 

“Dad, it’s alright. Mom’s gone. It’s normal to want some other way to-”

“Wanna know how I got these bruises?” I hold out my arms, pointing out the obvious angry contusions all over them, “I told Vegeta. I told him everything. And he beat me down, spat on me, broke both my arms, elbows and five of my ribs. I only know that it’s five because he counted them out loud as he snapped them.”

“Jesus Christ, dad.”

I nod.

“I tried, Gohan. I did what I could. It wasn’t enough.”

He knows I’m speaking of his mother. 

“I know dad. I know,” He gently hugs me from the side, careful of not hurting me. I grin and ruffle his hair. 

“You’re a great dad. We only need you. I get that there’s a lot of, uh, confusion. But no matter what dad, you’re our hero. Goten and I. We both want to be just like you.”

I nod, letting the praise soak in. I may not have the will to live right now, but I have to be here for my boys. 

But still, the naive part of me still hopes Vegeta didn’t mean all those nasty things he said.

I really am stupid. 

Before I can respond, I fall asleep. 

I wake up with a blanket and a pillow. 

Gohan.

I let a small smile creep to my face.

Knock.

That’s what had woken me up, yes. Whoever it is, I don’t want them seeing my arms. I wrap the blanket around my shoulders and open the door. I nearly fall over.

Vegeta. 

His arms are crossed, like always. He’s looking off, as if he’d rather not look at me. He doesn’t before letting himself in and kicking off his boots. I see that his eyes are dark, like how I look when I can’t sleep.

He sits on the couch. I follow, sitting as far from him as possible. 

“Come here, idiot.” He rips the blanket off me and takes my wrist, inspecting my arms. I instinctively cower away, but he tugs me firmly. 

He shakes his head the same way he did yesterday. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier.” It was more of an accusation than a question. I try to yank myself away but he won’t budge.

“I just had a feeling something like yesterday would happen,” I look away from him, at literally anything else. “Apparently that’s the only thing I’ve been right about lately.”

“No!”

My head whips toward him. He’s turned my wrist to my face, pointing angrily.

“Yes. You broke my arms something fierce yesterday. Trust me, it hurt. Don’t worry.”

“NO! Not that you thick oaf. This.”

He points directly under my hand, where tiny neat rows of scars are lined all up and down. They didn’t bruise over.

I yank my hand from him forcefully, placing it solidly on my lap.

“Because it’s none of your business.”

He crosses his arms again, eyebrow twitching angrily. “Yes, it is. I’m your prince.”

I immediately become annoyed, “Well, Prince, you didn’t seem to have an issue absolutely destroying my whole arm yesterday, why are you throwing a fit about the scars? Not like you haven’t given me plenty.”

He sighs, not coming up with a witty remark. He flattens his palm against his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut, “I did a lot of thinking last night.” 

I do nothing but cock an eyebrow.

“Well, after I got home I was thinking about your, uh, secret… And I felt guilty for treating you like that. Not only was I being very irrational and downright cruel, but to someone who is obviously suffering enough.” He motions to my arm. I tuck it further away from him. 

“That and I could tell that you meant what you said, and that’s the first time I can say that about anyone, even Bulma… So I have to apologize.”

My eyes widen. An apology? From Vegeta? 

“Kakarot, uh, I’m sorry, genuinely… After thinking on it I decided that things didn’t go ideally yesterday…”

I can tell he’s struggling. Veins are starting to pop from his forehead.

“Just spit it out, Vegeta. Just say it and leave.”

He looks into my eyes, I can see his ears pinking up. He sighs all rugged and tired.

“I love you too, Kakarot,” He immediately reddens from his words, as I’m left in total shock. 

“B-but…”

He nods solemnly, “I’ll be on my way now.” He stands brushing himself down.

I stare dumbly as he makes his way over to the front door. Just before he leaves, I yell one word at him, and somehow he understands.

“What?!”

Vegeta turns back to me with a sad smile on his face and only one boot on.

“I just wanted to get it off my chest.” He pulls his other boot on. I make a start to go after him, but he holds up a gentle hand, halting me.

“Not now, Kakarot. I’ll see you for sparring in a few days.” He looks at me, expecting confirmation. I nod dumbly, not blinking. 

He goes to make his way out, but stops short, looking back to me. “Oh, Kakarot. One more thing.”

His hand shoots and fists the collar of my dirty gi tightly, yanking me toward him. I squeeze my eyes shut and tense, waiting for the hit. 

Instead I feel gentle, nervous lips on my own. It’s over before I have time to process it. I stare, shocked over his shoulder and leans in, whispering lightly.

“I really am sorry for hurting you so badly. I won’t make excuses for myself, but I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

He lets go and flees out the door before I have a chance to say anything.

I let myself soak in what just happened, and soon I’m bouncing uncontrollably all over the living room, pumping my arm up and down like I’m celebrating a victory.

“Dad?”

I freeze midair, turning slowly  
.  
“Good morning, boys. Sleep alright?”

Gohan nods slightly, “Was that Vegeta?”

I glance down to Goten, who is still to bleary to be processing anything this early.

I nod. Gohan smiles. “I take it something good happened, based on what I saw from the hallway.” 

I feel my face flush and I nod. 

“Yeah, I think so.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be a Death!Goku, Life!Vegeta one-shot, with the separation theme and lots of angst but it went differently than planned. I still like it a lot, though!

And we met again that night, the cool air brushing against my bare neck, giving me goosebumps.

“Kakarot.” I greeted him.

He nodded and held me close, the two of us just shivering together in the cold darkness.

“I never want to leave you.” He said, sadness creeping into the corners of his eyes. I frowned at him.

“Me either, but we’ve no choice,” I rubbed his back in an effort to calm him. “You know that I’d stay here with you forever if I could.” Pinpricks of tears grew, nearly spilling over as the two of us sat in silence, watching the sun slowly creep from it’s slumber. 

“I don’t like that we have to sneak around, Vegeta. Why can’t we just run away?” He pulled me into a tight hug, his grip almost painful.

“Because I have a kingdom to tend to,” I answered, hugging him back. “In due time the age of monarchy will pass and I will be free of my duties. Only then can we bathe in the sun together.”

He sighed, releasing me, “I love ya, Veg,”

I never knew how to respond when he said those words to me. Of course I loved the fool, I wouldn’t sneak from my castle every night to nestle him in the valley if I didn’t. I just could not force the words from my mouth.

“Vegeta?”

I made him to look at me with a stern hand on his chin. I tried to tell him that I loved him with my eyes, hoping he understood my reasoning for not knowing how to express the emotion yet. He just smiled that big goofy smile and hugged me again, trailing light kisses around my face, never once touching our lips together.

I’m grateful that he respects my personal space, though it was something I had to teach him. At first he pouted when I told him to not hold me a certain way, to not kiss me there. But eventually he acquiesced into blind adoration. Unwavering affection was all he gave me, and that was all I needed.

I needed to say it. I needed him to know that I was serious, and as soon as the time was right I’d fly away into the sunrise with him, hand in hand.

“Kakarot.”

“Hm?”

“You know that I share your feelings, correct? I do feel incredibly strongly for you,” I looked off at the peeking sun, knowing our time together for the night would soon come to an end. “I never want to leave this spot with you. I’d happily die here if it meant I was in your arms.”

This statement seemed to get to him, and he smiled knowingly. “I love you too. I know you don’t know how to feel yet, but there’s all the time in the world for us to really fall in love with each other.”

“Is there a difference?”

He nodded, kissing the side of my head, “Loving someone is caring for them, wanting them to be safe and happy. Being in love…” He sighed, pulling me in closer, “Being in love takes time. It’s like, I don’t know how to describe it. It’s almost like an obsession.”

“I don’t follow, Kakarot.”

He looked at me, a sad smile gracing his lips, “Okay, so loving someone is wanting them to be safe and happy?”

I nodded.

“Being in love is needing them to be safe and happy. There is no want. There’s only you, them, and the unending passion that comes from being in love. It makes you feel safe, and protected. Do you understand?”

I nodded again, shimmying closer to my secret lover. 

“The sun is almost up…” I commented, “We have to leave..” I stood and he soon followed.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit. He looked at me with dampened hope in his eyes, “Vegeta? Can I please kiss you?”

He asked me this every single morning before we left. I always refused, for I didn’t know what emotions would come of it. Unfortunately today would be no different. As always, he moved in for a hug. I let him embrace me with no fight. I couldn’t give him what he wanted most, but I’d do my best to make up for it in other ways. 

He broke away, not overstaying his visit at all. I took a deep breath and looked him in his gorgeous coal eyes.

“Kakarot?”

“Yes?”

I inhaled as I pressed myself against him again, not willing to let the contact go just yet. I let him go before I got too carried away. I lifted myself up onto my toes and leaned my head against his, whispering into his ear.

“Kakarot, I promise I’ll hold you in the sun one day.”

He wrapped his arms around me in a crushing hug, “I promise you too, Vegeta.”

I gently removed his arms from me after a minute, “I must go. I will see you soon, Kakarot.”

He nodded and waved dumbly as I flew off, my cloak rippling behind me.

 

I could not stand the separation any longer. Traditions meant nothing in the face of such strong emotion. I was breaking rules, but I didn’t care. I was the god-damned King and I could do whatever the hell I wanted. An unused microphone sat on my office desk. Traditionally it was used to alert the city of oncoming attacks.

Traditionally.

I cleared my throat, moving toward the dusty thing. I pressed the small red button. The light turned on, everyone in the city could hear me.

“On this thirty-sixth day of Jilocus, the crowned King Vegeta has decided on his to-be crowned mate. All citizens are urged to gather in the courtyard for the ceremony.”

My finger left the button, the light turned off. Within a few seconds one of the royal guard knocked on my door. 

“Enter.”

She did, bowing on her left knee as soon as she was graced with my presence, “My King, what shall you need from me to assure your contentment with the ceremony?”

“At ease, Olst. If you would, assure the security of the courtyard. I will continue my announcement once everyone has calmed down.”

She bowed once again on her way out, “As you wish, your majesty.”

Olst was my strongest guard, she never left the outside of my office. She was a dutiful guard in need of a promotion.

“Also, Olst, please relocate the ceremonial thrones to the courtyard balcony. Two, if you will.”

“Of course.”

I stood and exited my office along side her, heading to my quarters to prepare for the celebration. I was sure Kakarot would dress himself the best he was able. He had to have known what was going on.

I dressed myself in my finest golden armor and cloak, assuring every last hair was in place before exiting my room and heading for the balcony.

I couldn’t stop the trembling in my hands. Finally I could love Kakarot with no binds to hold us down.

The buzz of noise in the courtyard was immense as I approached the door, but it died down within seconds of my appearance. Olst had indeed corralled everyone nicely, order was in place. I pressed a button on my scouter and spoke loudly to the thousands of people that had shown up.

“My citizens, I give you my dearest thanks for attending this momentous occasion. As the crowned King I am expected to take a mate within the first five Egans of reign. I have, obviously, broken that tradition. Yet, that is not the only tradition that will be broken today,”

I paused, letting the people simmer down before continuing.

“As tradition states, The crowned ruler must take a first-class mate at their side, to assure purity and strength in the bloodline. The age of having a sovereign ruler is soon coming to a close, as I’m sure you’re all aware, so I have decided to break tradition on my own terms for my and my soon-to-be mates sake,”

I took a deep breath, trying to search for Kakarot in the crowd. I couldn’t find him, there were too many people and I was too nervous. 

“Now, onto the ceremony.”

Olst, who was hanging to the right appeared with my ornate crown. I never really wore the thing, I never saw a purpose. But today was special.

“Good luck, your highness.” She whispered to me before resuming her place at my side. I nodded at her with a nervous smile. The second crown was sitting in the throne to my left, innocently watching over the crowd with me.

I faced my people again, “Will the third-class soldier Kakarot of the Fahenn family please come forward. You are now the crowned Prince of Planet Vegeta,”

Slowly, Kakarot flew from the far left corner, coming to me too slowly for my liking.

“Come, Kakarot, let me hold you in the sunlight,”

He flew quicker, coming to me as fast as he could. He landed on the balcony beside me, an unbelieving smile cracking his beautiful face. He was already crying. I held back tears as I continued, looking deep into the eyes of my lover.

“For years the kingdom of Vegeta has been riddled with tradition and laws, tying down the spirits of our lively people. I have learned that tradition is pointless. There should be no law of whom one can love,” I looked out to them, my hand holding Kakarot’s high in the air for all to see. “As of now, it is again legal to mate outside of your assigned class. Love conquers tradition. Love conquers class. Love conquers hate and war,” I had let my tears roll freely down my face, my vision blurring further.

“I was forced to meet my lover in the night, where we could keep our relationship a secret. I could not bear to be away from him any longer. I longed to see his face in the daylight, where I could hold him without shame. All of you deserve that same luxury,” I picked up the crown from the second seat, kneeling in front of Kakarot, who had all but broken down into sobbing tears.

“My dearest Kakarot, I ask you to be my mate, and my royal King for the rest of my life. Do you accept?”

Kakarot wiped away his tears with as much dignity he could muster, “Yes, of course.”

I stood before him, placing the heavy crown on top of his spiky head, “As your mate I promise to protect you from harm, fight alongside you, and stay loyal to you until the last breath of life leaves my lungs. I will cherish you, respect you, and give you everything I can... Kakarot?”

He nodded, unable to summon words any longer.

“I’m in love with you.” I told him, and his tears returned full force. He stood with his fists clenched at his sides, waiting for permission.

“I’m in love with you, too. Vegeta...?” He pressed his lips together nervously. “Can I please kiss you?”

Without responding I took my scouter off my head and kissed him softly on the mouth. We could barely kiss through our sobs and laughter, but he held me close, never once letting me go. I looked up at him through my tears, laughing stupidly.

“You look beautiful in the sunlight, my love.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to put some heavy warnings on this one.   
> This fic has:  
> Graphic self harm  
> Depression  
> Suicide/suicidal thoughts  
> A suicide attempt  
> Blood/gore/violence  
> Homophobia and homophobic language  
> Rivals to lovers  
> And a near death experience 
> 
> If any of these things would trigger you in any way I highly recommend you skip this fic.   
> Aside from that, I love this one a lot. Im very proud of it, even though it was really, REALLY hard for me to write
> 
> I hope you like it

Chichi left… The boys grew up… I was alone. No matter how strong I got, I wasn’t strong enough to fix the mess that was our family. 

I didn’t even… I didn’t have the strength to take care of myself. I sat in bed for days, never ate, never trained.

It was pathetic. I was ashamed of myself, but there was nothing I could do about it. 

Well… One thing. 

I looked around my bedroom, seeing my closet, an old dusty TV, and a dirty window with blinds that had gaps from broken slats. A nightstand, also dusty, with a broken lamp and a box of tissues.

Nothing else, except for my old ratty mattress and a dirty, filthy, weak, terrible excuse of a husband, father, and warrior.

I gave a deep sigh, looking down at my body. I had softened a bit over the last few weeks. The harsh lines between my abs filled with a bit of body fat and the muscles weakened from lack of use.

When did I last shower? 

Who cares?

Despite my despair, I forced myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I glanced at myself in passing in the mirror. My eyes were sunken with dark bags underneath them. My hair was nappy and unkempt, and visibly greasy. My lips were chapped and pale. I don’t remember when I last had a glass of water.

Does it matter?

Does anything matter?

I found myself turning around and staring at myself longer. Facial hair had never been flattering on me. I shook my head and opened the medicine cabinet, looking for my straight razor. 

I found it on the second shelf, unused and… Dusty.

Damn, I really was a mess. 

I picked up the razor, flicking it open. It was still shiny and sharp.

I leaned on the sink, watching the metal glint in the gross fluorescent lighting. I wasn’t sure how long I was standing there, but it was too long. 

Why?

Why do I still exist?

My face fell. There was no reason, anymore. The Earth was at peace. I wasn’t strong enough to protect anyone if there even was a battle anyway. 

Vegeta would’ve spat in my face if he saw me in this state.

Absolutely pathetic. 

With open razor in hand, I slowly trudged back to my bedroom, laying down in the middle of the bed, still staring blankly at the blade.

It would’ve been better if I went. No one would even notice. I’d just die, here in my bed, and rot down to a skeleton without anyone ever coming to look for me.

I was angry. Angry at myself, mostly, for being such a glorious fuck up. But I was angry at the world, too. I had done so much, killed so many people in that Red Ribbon army, and killed Buu. I laid down my life for this planet more than once. 

And this is how I got repaid. My wife divorced me, my children hardly spoke to me anymore. I hadn’t seen a living person in months.

I was alone. 

Completely alone. 

I lowered my ki as much as I could, letting my guard down. I slowly slid the sharp razor into the skin at the base of my wrist. I winced, feeling the blood already dripping onto my filthy sheets. 

Pathetic. 

Pushing hard, I dragged it down my arm, opening up my skin. I could see bone.

Useless. 

God, the fucking pain. It stung so fucking bad. I deserved every second of this agony.

Stupid.

I let the blade go, passing it to my other hand. My non-dominant hand was shaky and covered in blood, I couldn’t get it to go as deep as I wanted. Fuck.

Weak. 

The jagged cuts made up for the lack of depth. It almost hurt more. I tossed the razor to the floor and watched as the blood poured out of my arms and onto the bed.

Red. Red everywhere. 

Soft.

I brought my knees up to my chest, shaking. Finally some freedom. 

 

I woke up and immediately noticed something wrong with Kakarot’s energy. I knew that he wasn’t feeling great since his harpy left him, but he’d been calm for the most part. 

He seemed empty today, though. It was also odd to find him awake so early. I was immediately worried, but ignored it for his sake. Hopefully he would have enough pride that he would be cross with me for coming over unannounced.

I went about my morning; showering, eating breakfast. 

Once I was finished with my tea, I went upstairs to get dressed for training. A true warrior was always ready, even in times of peace.

I was pulling my first boot on when I felt it. Or rather, stopped feeling it. 

I had been keeping an eye on Kakarot’s energy subconsciously through the morning, barely registering it. But when it entirely disappeared, I began to panic. 

He wouldn’t. No way he would. Absolutely not. 

I reached my senses further, hoping to find even a string to grasp onto.

Nothing. 

I rushed through putting on my other boot, ignoring my gloves. I flew off as fast as I could out the window, toward Kakarot’s little hut in the mountains. Damn that idiot for never teaching me that Instant Transmission technique. Though, I guess I couldn’t even have used it then, if I couldn’t feel his energy at all.

The flight took far too long, but as I came closer and closer to that mountain range, I felt a tiny sliver of Kakarot. He was hardly there. I could sense him fading in and out of consciousness. I sped up even further, pushing myself as hard as I could to get there in time. 

Without knocking or taking off my boots, I barged into the house. Immediately I smelt blood. 

Fresh blood. 

“Kakarot?!”

Nothing. I still felt him alive, but hardly. I was panicking. I made my way through the house, looking for the bastard. The smell was too potent to follow. It was just everywhere. I passed the bathroom. The light was on, but no Kakarot. 

I passed a closed door, throwing it open as fast as I could.

The fucking stench.

Before I even had the chance to gag at how rancid the room was, all I could see was blood. Kakarot sat in the middle of his bed, huge gashes all the way down his arms, even past the crook of his elbow. 

“Fuck! Kakarot!!”

I rushed over to him, slapping his face so he looked at me. His eyes were glassy, but responsive. He slowly shifted his gaze over to me, absolutely no expression on his face. I stepped on something that crunched under my foot. I looked down. He followed my line of sight and looked to the floor with me.

A razor.

“Fuck! Shit! Kakarot look at me!”

He did, glancing down at his arms every so often.

“I don’t know what to do!” I lifted my arms to the side, looking around in a panic.

He left my eyes, looking blankly across the room.

“Leave me here.”

The hair on the back of my neck raised at how cold his voice sounded. That voice was once full of love and happiness. I never thought I would hear such hopelessness from him.   
“I’m not fucking leaving you here!! Get up!”

He shook his head, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. 

God, he was so pale. He shook, but I didn’t think he was meaning to. The constant tremble in his shoulders was proof that he was soon going to lose consciousness.

All the fucking blood. 

“Jesus Christ, Kakarot. Look at me… LOOK AT ME!”

He did, still blank. 

“I’m taking you to Dende. I don’t have any senzu beans on me… Just! Here!” I pressed both my hands against his cold chest, pushing as much energy as I could into his failing body. I knew it wouldn’t save him, but if he lost consciousness, I couldn’t trust him to wake back up. 

“Don’t bother,” He weakly tried to bat my hands away. “It’s better this way.”

“Bullshit!” I could feel tears start welling in my eyes, but I didn’t bother wiping them away. Pride had no place in this situation. “Don’t fucking say that, Kakarot! You’re supposed to be the strongest!”

He laughed, with absolutely no trace of humor, “Sorry to disappoint.”

“SHUT UP! Just… Just shut the fuck up!” I threw my shirt off and ripped it into strips, wrapping them tightly all down Kakarot’s arms, trying to stop some of the bleeding. I gagged when I saw bits of white poking through the flesh.

Fuck. Not good.

Tears were freely rolling down my face then, as I took my hands away. I didn’t bother to continue yelling as I scooped Kakarot from under his knees and dashed out the house as quickly as I could, launching off to the Lookout. 

“Vegeta?”

“What?!”

He wriggled in my arms, “Drop me.”

I held him tighter to my chest, “No.”

“Please…”

His voice broke me. That despair. I never wanted this. I thought I wanted the bastard dead, but… No.

“NO!” I bursted into sobs again, but didn’t slow down. I couldn’t afford to slow down, time was too precious. I tried talking, to keep him engaged and aware.

“Why, Kakarot?” I forced myself to whisper, my voice cracking.

He shrugged weakly, “Why not? I can’t do anything right anyway…”

“Don’t say that! Why would you say that?!”

He closed his eyes, “I couldn’t even keep my partner happy. Strongest man in the universe can’t even fucking keep a wife, or his kids.”

“Is that what this is about?! Kakarot! Fuck Chichi! She doesn’t deserve a man like you, anyway. As far as your boys, everyone knows how much they love you. You can’t honestly think they don’t care about you either?”

He was quiet for a second. I looked down to check that he was still conscious.

“Yet, Vegeta, you showed up before them, and you’re twice as far,”

I didn’t respond.

“Vegeta. Why are you crying?”

“You’re dying, idiot! Fuck! You think I want this?!”

“It’s all you’ve been going on about since I met you.”

I pang of guilt wrung through my body, “No. Never.”

“It’s alright, Veg. I want me dead, too.”

I shifted him so his legs were across my waist and I could look him in the eyes. One arm under him, one across his back.

“Don’t. Say. That.”

He put his arms over my shoulders, resting his head down on my chest with a sigh.

“It feels like we’re dancing,” He ranted on, “I’m so tired.”

“Shut up, Kakarot, you’re wide awake. You’ll be fine.”

Dancing? He really was getting delusional. I pressed two fingers against his neck. His pulse was hardly there, but it was hammering away like it would if we had been sparring for days.

“You’re so warm, Veg,” he tried to hold me closer, but I already had him as close as he was going to get. “I love you.”

“I’m not warm, you’re freezing,” I couldn’t stop the blush that crept to my face, “And you don’t mean that. You’re just delusional from the blood loss.”

He shook his head weakly, “No, I mean it.”

I didn’t argue. 

He stayed quiet. 

“Kakarot?” He didn’t answer. “...Kakarot?”

I shook him, but got no response. 

“Kakarot!” I pulled him away to look at his face, but his head lolled to the side, his eyes closed. I didn’t want to hurt him, so I just pushed more energy into him.

“Wake up, you stupid bastard! Fuck!” I held him back against me, keeping close tabs on that tiny speck of wavering energy. It felt as if tears were constantly pouring in a stream from my eyes, never stopping or even slowing.

“No. No, no, no, no, no. NO! You dumb motherfucker! Come on!”

I knew he couldn’t hear me, but the silence would’ve driven me insane.

As soon as I saw the lookout, I screamed as loud as I could. 

“DENDE!!!”

I sped closer, still yelling.

“DENDE GET YOUR GREEN ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!”

I felt Dende’s energy become nervous. Anger wasn’t gonna get him outside.

“DENDE! PLEASE! IT’S KAKAROT! I NEED YOUR HELP!!” My voice cracked a bunch of times, but I hardly noticed over the pulse hammering in my chest.

I saw the little Namekian leave his abode in a rush, staff in hand.

Almost there. Come on.

He stopped when he saw Kakarot’s condition, instant anger filling his features.

“What did you do?!”

I touched down and ran over to him, holding Kakarot in a crushing grip. 

“I didn’t do shit! How dare you assume I'd do this to my Kakarot!! I’D BLAST YOU WHERE YOU STAND IF HE DIDN'T NEED YOU! Fix him, you little fuck!” I placed him gently on the tiled floor, noting the strips of my shirt dripping with blood.

“Holy fuck, alright, move.” Dende pushed me out of the way, hovering his hands over Kakarot’s unresponsive body. I went to his other side, grabbing hold of his clammy, pale hand. 

His fingernails had turned blue. Fuck. 

“FIX HIM!”

“I’M WORKING ON THAT!”

White glowed from the boys hands, and some color returned to Kakarot’s face, but not nearly enough. Dende took a deep breath and sat back, wiping his forehead.

“I’ve stopped the bleeding and sealed the wounds, but he’s lost too much blood, he may still die.”

I kept track of his energy, and tightened my grip on his hand.

“For your sake he better make it,” I looked to his face. Still unconscious, but still alive. “Give him my blood.”

“What?! What if your blood isn’t compatible?”

“HE’S GOING TO DIE ANYWAY IF WE DON’T AT LEAST TRY!” The strength of my scream pushed Dende back a few feet. I felt my tears flow harder, in complete despair.

“I’ll go get the kit,” Mr. Popo appeared out of nowhere. “He’s right. It’s more dangerous to leave him in this state than to try to give him a transfusion.”

Dende sighed, “Alright. Just… Vegeta? Be aware that it still may not be enough.”

I readjusted myself so Kakarot’s head rested in my lap. I continued to pump bits of energy into him. I wasn’t sure if it was helpful at all, but I was willing to try anything.   
“Shut up. He’s gonna be fine,” 

Maybe if I told myself that enough, it’d be true. 

Mr. Popo came back, prepped needle and bag already in his hand, along with a few extra bags and an IV line. 

Silently I held out my arm, eyes not leaving Kakarot’s face. Popo wrapped a band around my arm and tapped into my vein, pulling blood as quickly as possible.

I ran my thumb back and forth across Kakarot’s pale forehead, playing with his bangs and smoothing his eyebrows. A few of my tears dripped onto his face. I wiped them away.

“So what happened?” Dende prepped the back of Kakarot’s hand with disinfectant.

“The asshole tried to kill himself. He’s upset about that cunt leaving him.” I did nothing but let Popo take my blood and stare at Kakarot’s calm face.

“Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I tried. But I live eight hundred miles away from the fool and it took me fifteen minutes to get to him and half an hour to get him here. There was nothing I could do.” It hurt to admit it, but I was powerless to what Kakarot had done to himself. I couldn’t stop it even if I did everything right. Part of that gave me a strange comfort.

“What about his children?”

I shrugged, careful not to move my forearm, “They live far closer to him than I do. There’s no way they didn’t feel his energy disappear. My thought is that that bitch convinced them that their father is toxic. That he didn’t care about them,” I played with one lock of hair, “But he does, more than anything, and that’s what destroyed him.”  
“If I didn’t know better, it would sound like you love him, Vegeta.” When I didn’t respond, Dende nodded.

Kakarot looked like a mess. He needed intervention far before today. I still felt guilty for waiting until the eleventh hour to step in. But if I hadn’t, no one else was going to. 

The first bag was full. Mr. Popo disconnected it and handed it to Dende to give Kakarot the IV. 

Working fast, Dende had the needle in his hand within a few minutes, sending the blood in. I really hoped that it would be enough. 

“Vegeta. He’s lost a lot of blood. We might not be able to take enough from you to get him stable.”

I growled, glaring at the little Namek, “You’ll take as much as he needs! He’s gonna wake up, even if I have to die to make it happen.”

“You’re being stubborn.”

“Shut up!”

“Calm down, Vegeta,” Mr. Popo warned me, “You’re making this harder.”

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on Kakarot’s energy, and his skin under my hand. I slipped into a meditative state, and before I had any idea of what was going on, I felt a little flicker in that tiny ki.

My eyes snapped open. The needle was out of my arm and Kakarot still had an IV, with an extra bag waiting for him.

“We could only take three bags, Vegeta. You started to get shaky. Would you like some food?” Dende handed me a bowl of rice. I nodded in thanks and shoveled it in my mouth. 

In my mind, the faster I got nutrients, the faster I’d be able to give more blood. I downed five massive bowls before Kakarot’s second bag was empty.

Dende switched the line to the last bag, sweat glimmering on his worried brow.

“I felt his energy flicker,” I commented, “It’s not much, but he’s slowly regaining consciousness.”

It felt so good to say. We didn’t know if Kakarot’s body would reject my blood, but he was coming back. 

I didn’t even get upset when I realized he would get yet another Zenkai boost from this. He probably could use it, judging on the condition of his body.

I kept his head in my lap, both of my hands on either of his sunken cheeks. His beard hairs tickled the tips of my fingers. 

Fuck, I wished I came sooner.

Slowly, the bag dripped the last of it’s contents into Kakarot’s blood stream. It’d been a few hours, at least.

“All we can do now is wait,” Mr. Popo said, “Just keep a close eye on him. Here, I’ve gotten him fresh clothes.” He handed me a bundle of white clothes.

Kakarot did look a bloody mess, but now most of it had oxidized and started to smell stale. I nodded and thanked the genie, slowly and carefully changing Kakarot out of his soiled, probably ruined clothes.

I was relieved to see the gashes under the strips of my shirt were closed and scarred. I tossed the strips to the side. 

“And here are some rags. He’s a mess, feel free to clean him up.”

I silently took the cloth in my hands, rubbing his arms gently. While he was still unconscious and his wounds were healed, I was wary of harming him further. Once his arms and torso were clean I dressed him as quickly as possible. He needed to conserve as much heat as he could. 

I finished cleaning and changing the rest of his clothes and skin, and pulled his body fully into my lap, covering as much of him as I could with my smaller body. I gently powered up to become warmer.

His skin wasn’t as freezing as it had been, but he was still far too cold for my liking, so I just sat on the floor and held him like a stubborn child would hold his favorite toy. 

Kakarot’s energy finally started to climb. His skin finally started to gain color and warmth. 

Through this whole thing I’d been crying. 

How long had it been? Four hours? 

Four hours of crying. I was sure I looked a mess as well. 

I wiped my face, nose, and neck, and continued to hold him. I was calming down, my tears had almost stopped.

I ran my bare fingers through his hair, coaxing his brain to wake again.

He had said that he loves me. Shit. He didn’t mean that. He was on the brink of death, he just wanted to feel wanted in his last minutes. 

Even if it was by me. 

I’d willingly give my life for this man, that much I’ve learned today.

It was still midmorning. Nine? Ten?

I held him tighter.

Not today, Kakarot. You’re not leaving me today.

I felt him rouse, turning his head back and forth, running his nose along my shoulder.

“Vegeta?”

“Who else, idiot?”

“Am I dead?”

I laughed dryly, “You think I’d let you die?”

“Well, the last thing I remember is telling you that I love you before bleeding out. And now I’m dressed in white, sitting in your lap. That’s the afterlife I wanted, anyway.”

“You’re not dead, Kakarot.”

“Why?” He hugged me tighter, blatantly smelling at my neck. I blushed again.

“I gave you a shit ton of my blood and I’ve been constantly giving you energy for a few hours. I was scared you weren’t gonna pull through for a minute there.”

He curled his legs around me, lacing his fingers in the back of my head, “Thanks, Veg.”

I chuckled, “I would say ‘anytime’, but I don’t want you making a habit out of this.”

“I wish you’d let me die, though. There’s nothing left for me here.”

“Stop with that nonsense. You’ve got me.” I closed my eyes and just let his presence provide my peace.

“Not the way I want, though. Did I tell you why Chi left me?”

I shook my head, sleepy.

“She found out, you know, that I love you. She said that I was talking in my sleep, going on and on about how beautiful and wonderful you are.”

“What’d she say?” I asked absently, just liking the sound of his voice at my ear.

“That she couldn’t believe she’d been married to a faggot all these years and not known.”

I smiled, “I’d like to be married to a faggot.”

He kind of laughed and rested his head fully on my shoulder, talking into my neck, “I meant it when I said I love you.”

I sighed. “Promise me something, Kakarot.”

“What is it?” I ran my hands up and down his back.

“Never do that again.” He actually chuckled and looked down at me.

“What do I get in return?”

I shrugged, “I’ll marry a faggot.”

He smiled wide, hugging me again, rocking back and forth. “Deal.”

“Kakarot?”

“Yeah?”

“If anyone kills you, it’s gonna be me. Don’t forget that.”

He laughed, nuzzling his head down into my shoulder again.

“Love you too, Veg.”


	11. Chapter 11

Saiyans lived longer than humans. They knew that. So when their families and friends passed on and left them with only each other, it only made sense to live with one another. It was better than being alone.

Their relationship was strained, as it always had been. The rivalry from their youth had dampened and washed away into playful competition. They were friends, the only ones that they had. So they learned to live with it. It wasn’t so bad.

They slept separately, of course. Bulma had left Capsule Corp. in Vegeta’s name, so the two of them lived there. The living quarters were only a small part of the building, considering most of it was used in the past for business and lab work. 

Their rooms were down the hall from each other, several other vacant ones separating them. They hadn’t gotten that close yet. 

So, when Vegeta heard a ruckus down the hall one night, he didn’t worry too much.

It had been late, the early hours of the day burdening his room with pitch darkness. He was usually dead asleep by that time, but for some reason he hadn’t been able to fall asleep. It was around midnight that he gave up trying, turned on his bedside lamp, and started to read a book. 

He’d been absorbed in reading, so he hadn’t noticed the noise immediately. But once it reached his ears, he cocked a brow and kept reading, trying to drown it out with the words in his head.

But it persisted. Annoyed, Vegeta marked his place and tossed the book down onto his bed, marching himself quietly to Goku’s room. 

As he came closer, the noise became less fuzzy. Vegeta could make out a few mumbled words, and he listened, lowering his energy a little. 

“‘Geta… Hm… Fuck...”

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. Well, that was unexpected. He was about to turn around and continue his book, leaving Goku to his personal activities, but he paused.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Vegeta stepped closer, lightly rapping a bare knuckle against the door.

He heard a scrambling from inside before Goku raised his voice, “Yeah, come in.”

Vegeta opened the door all the way and leaned against the frame. Instantly he recognized the smell of sex. Interesting.

“Evening, Kakarot.”

Goku looked from one side of the room to the other, “Uh, evening?”

“You alright, Kakarot? I hear you tossing and turning in here. Trouble sleeping?” Vegeta lied. He knew exactly what was going on. He noted that Goku’s chest was bare, knees drawn up with the blanket covering him to his waist.

“Oh, yeah, I haven’t been sleeping too good lately. Nightmares, ya know.”

“Hm. Yes, me as well. It hasn’t been that long since… I guess I’m not used to sleeping alone again quite yet.”

Goku’s eyebrows raised infinitesimally. Vegeta had to hold back a smirk. This was a fun game.

“Y-yeah, I know what you mean. It’s rough.” Goku clutched onto his blanket a bit tighter.

“Indeed. Well, Kakarot. I’m going to go try to sleep. You should do the same,” He smacked the door frame in dismissal, “Good night.”

“...Night, ‘Geta.”

Vegeta started to walk away, but halted mid step, turning on his heel with a wide smirk and closed eyes, “Oh, by the way, Kakarot. If you’re going to be that loud while masturbating, make sure I’m asleep before calling my name, yeah?”

He turned again, holding his hand out as a farewell, “Good night, Kaka.”

Vegeta walked back to his room, smirking at Goku’s silence. Once in bed, he began to read again, waiting for Goku to break.

It took an hour. Vegeta was in the middle of in intense battle scene when there was a soft knock at his door.

“Come in, Kakarot.”

Goku slowly opened the door, peeking his head in shyly, “‘Geta?”

Vegeta had stopped reading, but didn’t look away from his book, “Yes?”

“I… Uh- I…”

“Spit it out, idiot.”

“Can we sleep together tonight? I really haven’t been sleeping well.”

Vegeta quietly chuckled to himself, closing his eyes, “Sure,”

Goku stepped all the way in. He had dressed himself in an old t-shirt and sweatpants. It was obvious to Vegeta that he was embarrassed about earlier.

“It gets quite warm in here at night, Kakarot. I hope you don’t mind if I sleep in my boxers.”

Vegeta was already in just his underwear, legs under the sheets.

“U-oh, no, Vegeta. It’s your room, do whatever you want.”

Vegeta smirked, “Oh?”

Goku paused, “W-what?”

“Hmm, whatever I want, huh?”

“Vegeta?”

Vegeta stood from his bed, walking over to Kakarot and closing the door while looking him in the eyes.

“Yes, Kakarot?”

“What are you…?”

“Tell me something, Kakarot,” Vegeta stayed close to Goku, their chests nearly touching. Goku twitched nervously.

“When you fuck yourself, do you think about me dominating you?”

Goku flushed bright pink, looking around, “I… Uh…”

“I thought so.” Vegeta chuckled, his hand shooting to grab at the drawstring of Goku’s sweats.

“V-Vegeta!” Goku lifted his arms a bit, taken by surprise.

“What, Kakarot? I thought this was my room. I can do what I want in here.”

Goku’s arms went back to his sides, nervousness evident in his shaking, “Vegeta… We shouldn’t…”

Vegeta pulled Goku forward by his strings, getting real close to his face, “Why not, Kakarot? There’s no one to stop us… I know you want this just as much as I do,” Vegeta ran his nose along Goku’s jaw, smelling the dried sweat that had gathered there from his earlier pleasuring, “Give in to me, Kaka. I’ll make you feel good,”

Goku shivered. It couldn’t be that bad, could it? He felt himself already hardening again. He couldn’t deny that he wanted it bad. He nodded a little bit, giving Vegeta permission.

“Good boy. Come here,”

Vegeta slid his and up Goku’s shirt, flattening his palm against the sweltering skin. He lifted the shirt over Goku’s head, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor, exposing hard muscles and the skin that still smelled like sweat and cum.

Vegeta pulled him down by the back of his neck, growling in his ear, “Beg for me.”

He bit down lightly on his skin, making Goku hesitate. 

“I-I… Please…”

“You gotta beg more than that, Kaka. Don’t you want me?” Vegeta ran his hand down Goku’s back, thumbing the waist of his pants.

“‘Geta…”

Vegeta slid his hand all the way in, cupping Goku’s rear and squeezing, earning a needy mewl.

“Damn, Kakarot. I knew you had a nice ass, but I had no idea it was this fat. You’re asking for trouble.”

“‘Geta… Please… I need you,”

Vegeta chuckled, squeezing harder, with both hands. He pushed their hips together, dry humping him and kneading his ass.

“God! Fuck… Vegeta! Fuck me… Please for the love of God fuck me!”

“That’s more like it, Kakarot. You’re filthy, aren’t you?”

Goku hunched over Vegeta’s shoulder, breathing hard and bucking his hips, “I’m… I’ll be whatever you want me to be… Prince.”

Vegeta brought one of his hands to the front, palming Goku’s arousal through his boxers. He hissed, thrusting harder.

“Hmm, you know what I like, huh? Let’s get rid of these,” He slid Goku’s pants and boxers down to his knees, letting his cock free. Goku stumbled out of them, kicking them off to the side, “That’s more like it. Come, Kaka.”

Vegeta led him to the bed, shoving him down by his chest to lay on his back. He grabbed Goku by the hips, roughly pulling him forward to the edge of the mattress.

“‘Geta… What are you-”

“Shut the fuck up. You want me to dominate you, you’ll keep your mouth shut and do what I say, got it?” Vegeta slowly powered into super Saiyan, holding Goku down by his throat.

Overcome by the lust of being overpowered, Goku moaned lowly and tossed his head back, completely surrendering to his Prince. 

“Good,”

Vegeta kneeled down, throwing Goku’s legs over his shoulders and spreading him apart.

“You have a beautiful ass, Kakarot,” Before Goku could reply at all, Vegeta buried his face in Goku’s cheeks, licking and nipping at his hole. 

Goku moaned out loud, curling his toes and fisting the sheets as Vegeta loosened him.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku’s thighs, standing up without removing his mouth from his ass. Pushing his tongue in, he curled it around, making Goku squirm and moan. He joined a finger with his mouth, pushing it in to open Goku’s ass further. 

Goku reached his hands up, trying to grab onto Vegeta for support in some way. Vegeta growled, snatching his wrist and pinning it above his head, bending Goku further. Vegeta removed his mouth, sneering at Goku.

“What did I say, slut? I’m in control.”

“Y-yes Prince.”

“Hn,”

He shoved two fingers into Goku’s asshole all the way to the hilt, earning a pained moan. He curled them around his prostate, pushing against it hard. Goku was all but screaming when he put in a third finger, pistoning them in and out, pleasuring his lover so much that his head was shaking back and forth across the bed.

Vegeta took out his fingers, dropping Goku back onto the bed and stepping away, shedding his own boxers and kicking them to the side.

“Get over here. Now,”

Goku groaned in protest, but obeyed, sitting up on his sore ass and looking at Vegeta expectantly. 

“On your knees,”

Goku glanced down to Vegeta’s cock, eyes widening a little. He was bigger than expected. Goku was suddenly jittery and nervous, the veil of lust weakening. He slid to the floor, crawling over to Vegeta and placing his hands on his thighs, sizing him up. Before Vegeta could snatch the back of his head, Goku took as much of Vegeta in his mouth as he could all at once, swirling his tongue around wildly. Vegeta groaned above him, letting Goku do his job for a minute before forcing him to bob deeper.

He fisted Goku’s hair, thrusting all the way into his mouth with more force than necessary. He heard Goku choking and gagging but it only spurred him on more. Goku took all of the cock in his mouth, trying his best to loosen his throat so he didn’t choke. 

Before long, Vegeta threw him back, making him land on his ass. Goku wiped his mouth and teary eyes. Without a command, he stood and laid back down onto the bed, spreading his legs wide. 

Vegeta smirked evilly, grabbing Goku’s ankle and pushing his leg up to his chest. He busied himself with lining himself up with Goku’s ass. He pushed his saliva covered arousal all the way in with one violent thrust, making Goku scream out and reach to claw at Vegeta’s shoulders. 

Vegeta let him, and slowly pulled back out, easing the pain a little. He continued slowly pumping himself in and out, relishing in the feathery moans of the man below him. He sped up gradually, rocking the bed back and forth with the force behind his thrusting. Goku moaned louder, clenching his eyes shut and shouting Vegeta’s name into the empty house. 

Vegeta leaned over Goku, a firm hand over his throat. Goku admired the way his brow furrowed and sweat made a few blond hairs fall in his face. Vegeta grunted and moaned quietly, trying his best to maintain his control. 

“God, Kakarot… So… Fucking tight.”

Seizing the opportunity, Goku clenched his muscles tighter, making Vegeta moan out loud and release Goku’s neck. Instead, he placed his hands on either side of his head, tucking himself in and pounding hard against that tight ass.

The combination of noises, the slapping of skin, the loud moaning of the two of them, made Goku’s muscles spasm as he orgasmed all over himself and Vegeta. The quivering of his ass made Vegeta moan a keening whine, but he didn’t allow himself an orgasm. He wasn’t finished with Goku just yet. 

He straightened his back and shifted his weight to one hand, clamping the other firmly around Goku’s sloppy erection. He pumped it hard, forcing more cries from him.

His sensitive flesh shot hot pleasure through Goku’s body. His whole frame shook and quivered, hands blindly grasping for something to steady him. One found itself gnarled in the sheets below him, the other scratching deep grooves in Vegeta’s back.

Vegeta chuckled from above him, admiring the beautiful faces Goku made as he fucked him senselessly into oblivion. His eyes rolled back, mouth wide open and screaming.

Suddenly overcome with emotion, Vegeta let his super Saiyan form go, golden tendrils wisping about him as his hair faded to black. He captured Goku’s moaning lips with his own, sharing a sloppy open- mouthed kiss with the other man. They moaned into each others mouths, hips moving in sync with each other.

Goku thrusted into Vegeta’s hand and threw his hips back to impale himself on the rigid cock over and over again, driving him ever closer to another orgasm. Meeting Vegeta’s hips one last time with an erotic slap, both of them came at the same time, Goku screaming loud as he was filled with hot semen. He came again, splashing his cum all over his stomach and Vegeta’s chest.

They relaxed and Vegeta fell of top of Goku in a slump, breathing hard and closing his eyes. 

“‘Geta…”

“Nh?”

“I love you…”

Vegetas breath hitched. He pushed himself up to look into Goku’s eyes, “What?”

“I said I love you,” He closed his eyes with a sigh, “A fuckin’ lot.”

Vegeta’s expression softened, “I love you a fuckin’ lot, too, Kaka.”

Without bothering to clean themselves up, Goku and Vegeta adjusted themselves so they laid under the sweaty sheets.

They both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 2 Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an extension on the second chapter in this compilation.

You hadn’t been expecting a call from anyone. But you had received one. 

The last thing you expected was my voice on the other end.

Click.

“Moshimoshi.”

“Vegeta?” I tried my best to hold the phone still to my face.

“Kakarot? Is that you?”

“Who else would it be?”

You chuckled. God, that laugh.

“No one, I guess,” My brain feels fuzzy.

“What do you want?”

I scratch the back of my head out of habit. I’m so nervous.

“I was thinkin’ we could spar later,” You grunted in approval. Strange how I could tell the difference between your grunts.

I continued, “Maybe take a trip down Memory Lane and go to the mountain range we first met. I think it could help get us out of this rut we’re in.”

“I’m in no rut! Speak for yourself, idiot!” You paused, “But it isn’t a bad idea, it would be nice. Besides, I haven’t beaten the shit out of you in a while. I’m in.”

I exhaled deeply, first step to the plan was a success. 

“Alright! I’ll see you in two hours.”

“Hm.” You hung up.

I pushed the phone down onto the receiver, running a hand down my face.

“How’d it go?” Gohan laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. I was glad he was there for me. I wouldn’t have been able to do this on my own.

“Good. We’re meeting up in a few hours.”

“Well?! Go get ready! I’ll lay your clothes out, you go make yourself pretty,” He smiled at me with his shiny teeth and pushed me toward the bathroom. “Go!”

I laughed nervously on my way in, and hopped into the shower. Usually my showers took me five, ten minutes tops, but today was special. I took time grooming myself, thoroughly washing and conditioning my hair, scrubbing my skin clean of every speck of dirt. I even washed my face.

Once I was out and dried off, I shaved my face of the little bit of stubble that had grown in the last few days, and slicked my hair with gel, making the spikes neat and shiny. I cleaned under my fingernails and put on a little bit on cologne. 

I was so damn nervous.

“Gohan?” I peeked my head out the bathroom door, looking for my son. 

“In your room, dad.”

I walked in, already in my boxers. Gohan had set out a dark blue sportcoat and beige slacks. The shirt underneath was light blue and white plaid.

“Are you sure this is right?” I asked him, picking at the coat. “Seems a bit formal.”

Gohan shrugged. “Leave the jacket unbuttoned and don’t wear a tie. You’ll look charming as all hell.”

“I’m trusting you, son.” 

He patted me on the back. “You’ll do great. It’ll be perfect.” 

“I hope so,”

I stepped into the pants, and tucked the shirt into them. Gohan helped me with the back, to make sure it wasn’t sticking out weird anywhere. He shouldered the jacket onto me and tugged the front down to center it. I pulled on a black belt and some polished black shoes and stood in the kitchen, nerves finally getting to me.

“Gohan, I’m so scared.”

He shook his head, “Don’t be, there’s no way he’ll say no, I know it.”

I took a deep breath and looked around. “Where is…?”

“On the counter next to the microwave,” He said over his shoulder. “You should go. You want to get there before him.”

I pocketed the small package and pulled my son into a big hug, crushing him to my chest, “Thank you so much for helping, Gohan, it means a lot.”

He patted me and hugged back, “It’s no problem, dad. Anything for your happiness.”

I smiled at him before leaving through the front door, “Tell Videl and Pan I said hi and I love them.”

“Will do, dad. You go get ‘im.”

I closed the door behind me and blasted off, flying southeast. 

The flight took fifteen minutes before the familiar craters in the ground scattered the land. I recognize the mountain that I blew you into and landed on one of the high plateaus.

I had a few minutes before you showed up. I used that time to find the perfect spot to wait, and calm my racing heart. 

I decided on a relatively flat and untouched patch of land that was clearly visible from every angle. I shoved my hands in my pockets and faced west, waiting to see your form enter my vision.

I felt your energy before I saw you. I could tell you were ready for a hell of a fight. I felt kinda bad for tricking you out of it, but we had plenty of time to fight later.

Soon I saw you. You looked absolutely stunning. You faltered when you saw what I was wearing. You slowly landed next to me, a confused and angry look contorting your beautiful face.

“What is the meaning of this?”

You always said that. So cute.

“Vegeta… I… I wanted to ask you something.” I ran my thumb over the little box in my pocket. You looked around, suspicious.

“What the hell is going on?”

I sighed, I knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but I felt myself breaking quickly under your glare. I looked down at you with as much confidence on my face as I could muster. I stepped closer to you, and sighed quietly of relief when you didn’t back away. 

“Vegeta. Close your eyes.”

You scoffed the way you do and crossed your arms. “Why should I?!”

I smiled gently at you, begging you with my eyes to trust me. “Please?”

You grunted in discontent, but slowly and cautiously closed your eyes.

I pulled the little velvet box from my pocket and opened it, kneeling down on my right knee. 

“Prince Vegeta,” Your eyes shot open when you heard the title leave my mouth. When I wasn’t towering over you, you looked down and your eyes widened a bit. You dropped your arms in disbelief.

“Will you give this idiot third-class the honor of becoming your husband?”

Without saying anything you slowly slid down to your knees, sitting on your haunches and staring at me in complete incredulity. I gave you a gentle encouraging smile.

You looked from me to the ring and back to me, still with wide eyes. You gripped your forearm, rubbing it seemingly out of nervousness.

Suddenly your eyebrows fell back down into their normal scowl, you growled at me and threw your body on top of mine, pinning me to the hard ground.

Still growling you cocked your fist back and smashed it into the rock next to my head, burying your hand a few inches down.

“Idiot!”

I felt my heart wrench. It was so painful. I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for a blow to hit my face.

“Why… Why didn’t you ask me sooner?”

I opened my eyes back up, staring into yours.

“What?”

Your eyes were glistening in a way I had never seen them before. After a few seconds a heavy hot tear splashed against my cheek.

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask! Fucking took you long enough!”

I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my lips, “Really?”

“Idiot! Of course! God, you’re more dense than I thought.”

I threw my arms around you, pulling you down onto my chest. I hugged you so damn hard I cracked your back. You didn’t seem to mind at all. I sat up with you still crushed against me. 

“I thought you were gonna say no! Oh, God, I’m so happy!” I buried my head into your shoulder, feeling tears of my own well up in my eyes.

“Why would I ever say no, Kakarot?”

I sniffled and held you tighter, rubbing my face on your chest. 

“I thought you hated me.” My voice cracked. You just laughed and laid your head on my shoulder.

“Heh. Idiot,” You pulled away and looked at me with a strange smile on your face. It looked gentle.

“I never hated you. I was only envious of you,” You looked off over my shoulder, your smile slowly growing. My heart leapt, seeing that smile for the first time. I never wanted it to go away.

“I’ve been in love with you for a while, Kakarot. I’m really happy you decided to ask.” You looked back at me, still smiling.

I lost myself in that look. Next thing I knew, I was leaning forward to kiss you. I was half expecting you to wait for me to get there or even back away, but you leaned forward as well, meeting me halfway. I could hardly kiss you through my smile and my tears, but I managed enough to get that weird sick feeling in my stomach.

I think it was called ‘butterflies’.

You pulled back and leaned your forehead on mine. I opened my eyes to see yours still closed, streaming tears and that damned smile. Your lips trembled under the tears, but you refused to let that take away your grin. 

“I’m in love with you too, Vegeta.”


	13. Chapter 13

“‘Getaaaa!”

Vegeta groaned. He knew that sing-song voice anywhere, “What do you want, Kakarot?” He turned, seeing Goku with his hands behind his back and a happy smile on his face.

“It’s Christmas!” How did this man get even more cheery than he usually is?

“Is it?” Vegeta asked, completely disinterested. He turned back around to continue his kata. The weather was chillier than normal, so he had worn a jacket over his normal spandex. 

Goku moved to be in front of him, dodging a fist that came just a little too close, “Yeah! Close your eyes!” Goku bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

Vegeta scoffed, “I have not the slightest idea what closing my eyes has to do with Christmas.”

“Just do it, please? For me?” Goku gave him his biggest, most pathetic puppy dog eyes. Vegeta groaned. Though his old rival still annoyed him to no end, he couldn’t deny that they had become good friends in the past couple of years. They sparred almost every day, except for a few choice times. One of those happened to be yesterday.

“You skip out on training and come to me for no reason other than to ask me to close my eyes? What are you hiding back there?” He tried to see around Goku to whatever he was holding, but he moved along, keeping his back away from Vegeta the whole time.

Goku shook his head, “You have to close your eyes first!”

“Christ, fine!” Vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a deep scowl.

Goku smiled to himself and pressed the small package against Vegeta’s chest, just above his arms. He moved to take it, and opened his eyes, “Merry Christmas, ‘Geta!”

He looked down at the parcel. It was terribly wrapped in a garish red and gold paper, taped together so much that the entire thing was covered. 

“What in the nine hells is this?” He held the package out a bit, inspecting it.

Goku just kept smiling, “It’s a present, silly! Open it!”

Vegeta shook his head and clicked his tongue, digging a finger under the thick layers of tape to rip away the paper. 

Underneath was a plain flat white box. He tossed the paper to the ground and looked at Goku with questioning eyes. He nodded to encourage him.

Shaking his head again, Vegeta lifted the top off the box, revealing a reflective steel cuff bracelet. He picked it up and inspected the strange engraving on the top. 

“Do you like it? Looks pretty cool, huh?”

Vegeta just nodded. It did look cool, the horizontally symmetrical design was jagged and there was something strangely manly about it, but Vegeta couldn’t quite place it. He slipped it on over his hand to hang on his wrist. He used to associate jewelry with women, but for the life of him, he couldn’t picture someone like Bulma wearing this. He tucked it under his glove and tossed the box away.

“I…” He wasn’t familiar with the taste of a thank you in his mouth, “I… appreciate the gift, Kakarot.”

Goku smiled bright at him, still rocking on his feet, “I’m glad you like it, ‘Geta. I gotta run, though. The boys will be up soon and Chi will kill me if I’m not there to see them open presents.”

He didn’t wait for an answer before flying off toward home. Vegeta watched him leave for a second. He had never bothered with Christmas gifts before, what was the big deal?

He decided to disregard it. The gesture was nice, sure, but Vegeta never bothered with holidays enough to care about giving a gift in return.

 

He went home a few hours later, training had been woefully unsatisfying without Goku there to bludgeon, so he gave up for the day.

He was on his way to the bathroom for a shower when he passed Bulma in the hall. He had been tugging off his gloves.

“Vegeta?” She stopped, turning back to look at him.

“What?” He kept walking and she followed. She looked down at his wrist, the silver cuff glaring at her under the lighting of the hall.

“Where’d you get the bracelet?” She had a bad feeling about this, the bracelet was painfully familiar, she had made it just yesterday as a favor for Goku.

He shrugged, pulling off his other glove, “Kakarot gave it to me. Something about a Christmas gift or whatever.” He turned to go into the bathroom, but Bulma held him by the elbow. 

“Son-kun gave you that?” She looked down at it again, and a wicked smile spread across her face, “Do you know what that design means?”

He turned on her, eyebrows knit together, “No? Does it even matter?”

She cracked her knuckles, “Follow me.”

Vegeta only went with her out of sheer curiosity, walking down the metal spiral stairs to the basement lab. She threw herself into a rolling chair and pulled up a file on her computer.

“I’m so happy I didn’t scrap this, this is golden,”

The window popped into view, and Vegeta recognized the pattern on the screen to be the same one on his present. 

“This is a sound file. Son-kun had me record him saying something and etch it onto that bracelet. I’m guessing he didn’t count on you finding out that it was a soundwave at all, the poor bastard.” She chuckled to herself.

“Well? What did he say?” Vegeta crossed his arms, glaring at the screen with burning intensity.

Bulma giggled into her hand as she handed him a set of headphones, “Listen for yourself,”

She made room for him to scoot in next to the computer and press play on the file. The voice was unmistakably Goku’s, not even a question.

‘I love you.’

Vegeta furrowed his brow, glanced at Bulma, and pressed play again. He couldn’t have heard that right.

‘I love you.’

He shook his head, clearing his mind before playing it again.

‘I love you.’

Vegeta was completely baffled. He took the headphones off and set them down on the desk, brain still processing what he had heard. That couldn’t be right.

“I thought he was asking me to make it so he could give it to Chichi. But I guess that isn’t what happened.”

The bracelet suddenly felt heavy on his wrist. He looked down at it, hearing Goku’s voice in his head as he inspected the sharp peaks again.

“I… I don’t…”

Bulma crossed her arms, “Speechless?”

He nodded.

Bulma leaned back in her chair, “Well, considering he probably thought you’d never find out what it meant, I can see how it was so easy for him to give it to you. The real question is,” She eyed him, “What are you gonna do about it?”

Vegeta crouched down, unable to keep himself upright while thinking so hard. It just didn’t make sense! There’s no way that Goku could feel that way about him. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was a lot of unspoken tension between them. He was never able to quite place it, but it had to have been from Goku’s end. He had been thinking about Vegeta like that for a long time. Years, even. And he had just now acted on it? It made almost no sense at all.

But still, it gave Vegeta a weird tight feeling in his chest. He had felt that way a few times before, but he had never associated the sensation with Goku at all. He was just a friend, hardly that, really. They had known each other for years, true but you don’t have romantic feelings for everyone that you’ve known for a long time.

Bulma patiently waited for him to answer her question.

Vegeta rested his head in his hands, tugging at the edges of his hair. Goku? Of all people. It was ridiculous at the least. Part of him wanted to be angry, but he just couldn’t bring that out. Really, he felt flattered. Embarrassed, even. 

What if the tension between them was from both sides, instead of just Goku’s? That would explain a lot. But he would’ve known before then if he had felt anything for the idiot, it would have been obvious!

He rubbed his eyes. But yet, that feeling in his chest was completely involuntary. He had to admit that while Goku annoyed the shit out of him, was a complete imbecile, and hardly ever did anything that wasn’t aggravating, he was charming. And he had gone through the trouble of making him a gift that had obviously taken a lot of courage to give to him. And the way he _said_ it.

‘I love you.’

Vegeta knew better than anyone that Goku was a terrible liar. He couldn’t fake the emotion in his voice for anything, but that file…

He had meant it. He really, truly had meant it. Vegeta wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, but he was a terrible liar as well. It seemed he was only good at lying to himself. Now that it was in his face, he couldn’t deny it anymore.

He definitely felt the same way.

He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, “I suppose I have to give him one in return.”

Bulma jumped out of her chair, “I knew it! I knew it! You guys are such saps, you know? It took you long enough, huh?”

“Would you fuck off?” Vegeta stood, glaring at her, “This is humiliating enough as is, I don’t need you adding to it. 

Bulma giggled to herself, “Well, alright. Let’s get this going so you can go give your boyfriend his Christmas gift.”

Vegeta crossed his arms and grumbled, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Come here,” Bulma dragged Vegeta by his arm to a padded room. “We used to use this room to test explosives, but it’s been remodeled into a sound booth,”

She set him in front of a stand with a microphone, and shoved a pair of headphones into his hands, “Put these on. I’ll let you know when it’s recording.”

She rushed out of the room and sat at the computer again. She closed Goku’s sound file and opened up a recording program. She switched the connection on and gave Vegeta a thumbs up through the window. 

He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. He can’t remember the last time he had told someone that he loves them if he ever did at all. The thought of saying it was foreign and uncomfortable. But he knew that it had to be done.

“I… Love you, too.” He whispered.

Bulma shook her head, “You’ll have to speak up! The mic can’t hear you!”

Vegeta clenched his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths. This was harder than most things he had ever done in his life. He slapped himself a few times and cracked his neck. If his eyes were open then he would be able to see Bulma laughing hysterically. 

He took one last breath, puffing his chest out, “I love you too.”

He knew he had said it loud enough, and he plucked the headphones off and hung them on the mic stand.

He could feel his face heating up, and he hated it. Bulma was already cutting the audio down to just the usable bit. 

“See? Now that wasn’t so bad,” she teased, “Here, wanna hear yourself?”

He batted her away, “Absolutely not. Just make the damn bracelet.”

“Alright, fine. You don’t have to be grumpy with me. I’m doing you a big favor here,” She dragged the file over into another program that began to process it. She left her chair to flick on a small laser machine and put another unetched cuff in it.

She went back to the computer and pressed another button that sent the machine whirring to life. A dark red laser burrowed into the steel and etched out Vegeta’s soundwave. 

It only took about twenty seconds for the machine to finish the bracelet and cool it down, and Bulma went to pick it up out of the latches that held it. She handed it over to Vegeta for a moment to dig through a mess in her desk drawers and pull out a small box.

“Here, this should be fine. Don’t bother wrapping it or anything, he’ll know what it is anyway and it would be a waste of time.”

Vegeta placed the bracelet in the box and closed it up. He stared at it for a moment before clutching it in his fist and running off up the stairs.

“Let me know how it goes!” Bulma shouted after him as the heavy door to the lab was slammed shut. 

 

Vegeta sped off in the direction he felt Goku’s ki. It was now early afternoon, so he was at their normal training spot. 

Vegeta hesitated in the air above his companion. He knew rationally that there was no way this wouldn’t go ideally, but he was still nervous.

Even though Goku was the most understanding, gentle, and loving person on the planet, it didn’t change the fact that he was intimidating. 

With a deciding breath, Vegeta dropped to the ground, the box held stealthily behind his back. Goku turned to him with a bright smile.

“Hey, ‘Geta!”

Now that Vegeta was aware of everything going on in Goku’s head, the nickname that once annoyed him was now endearing. Even his smile; Goku really looked happy to see him, even though they talked just a few hours ago. 

“Hello, Kakarot.” Vegeta nervously fingered a corner of the box.

Goku placed his fists on his waist, “Wanna fight now?”

Vegeta looked away, the nervousness getting to him quite a bit, “Uh, no. I wanted to give you your own present. I… I really like mine, so I thought it would be nice to get one for you,” He slowly brought it out from behind himself, “Sorry it’s not wrapped or anything, I figured it would be a waste of time.”

“Awh, ‘Geta! You didn’t have to do that.” He took the box and looked at Vegeta with a small smile for a second before taking the top off. He paused for a moment before taking the cuff out and inspecting the engraving. He looked from his to Vegeta’s and back, comparing the waves. They were very different, but it was obvious what it was supposed to be.

Vegeta shrugged, “Bulma helped me make it.”

That sealed it. Goku wasn’t sure how to react. He thought that Vegeta would never ever figure out about his confession, but he had done it in just a few hours. He slipped the bracelet on.

It fit perfectly.

“It’s… Real pretty. Thanks, ‘Geta.” Goku was steadily reddening as the situation became more clear. Vegeta knew! And he felt the same way! 

He was excited and nervous at the same time. 

“I figured… Since you put so much thought into mine…”

“Yeah.” Goku looked back up at him. 

Vegeta nodded, “Yeah.”

Goku cleared his throat, “Well, uh… I guess this means we have some talking to do, heh,” He rubbed his neck, “Do you really, uh-”

“Yes,” Vegeta cut him off. “I gave it some thought and… Yes. Yes, I do.”

Goku nodded awkwardly, “Cool.”

They both stayed quiet for a minute. They couldn’t meet each other’s eyes even if they wanted to, and they were kicking rocks and digging the toes of their boots into the ground.

“So what now?” Vegeta whispered. 

“I guess we’re supposed to smooch or somethin’,” Goku whispered back.

“I… Don’t know if I can do that.”

Goku wrung his hands, “Ya want me to do it?”

Vegeta nodded a little, “I suppose.”

He had never felt so shy before in his life. This is the same man that he’s had a mutual murder crush on for the past two decades. Now it’s a real crush and he has no idea how to handle himself.

Goku took a deep breath and leaned over, holding Vegeta’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. He licked his lips nervously, “You sure?”

Vegeta shook his head, “Just do it before I change my mind.”

Taking the hint, Goku braced himself and closed his eyes, leaning forward to gently press their lips together.

Both men melted a bit at the contact, relaxing significantly as they shared their warmth with each other.

Vegeta was pleasantly surprised to find out that Goku’s lips were full and smooth, sliding against his oh so gently. It felt wonderful to have Goku pressed against him like that, and he stepped closer to wrap his arms around his waist.

They took a second to breathe, leaning their heads together. 

“I love you, ‘Geta,” Goku whispered shakily.

Vegeta nodded in return, “I love you too, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	14. Chapter 14

It was summer. The days were sweltering and the nights weren’t much better. Everyone was sticking to chairs, sweating weight off, and kicking muggy sheets off the bed.

So when Vegeta had finally gotten to sleep, he wasn’t happy to be woken up by a phone call much later.

He grumbled and rolled himself out of bed, trudging over to the nightstand where he kept his phone. He squinted at the too bright screen, growling at the contact name; Idiot.

He pressed the green button with more force than necessary.

“What the fuck do you want, Kakarot?”

“Hey, Vegeta.”

“It’s two thirty in the fucking morning. What. Do. You. Want?”

“Uhhh,” He droned stupidly, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Vegeta tucked one arm under the other, leaning his head heavily into his phone, “And that’s my problem in what universe?”

“I, uh, I just wanted to see if you were alright with visiting me tonight. I was gonna go stargazing to clear my head and I figured you might want to go.”

Vegeta thought for a moment, “I was asleep.”

“I know… I’m sorry.”

“Well, there’s hardly any point in saying no, I suppose. I’m awake anyway.” Vegeta closed his eyes and plopped himself back onto his bed.

“So you’ll come?”

“Sure, Kakarot. Whatever.”

“Sweet! Thanks, Geets!” 

Vegeta groaned, “Don’t call me that, idiot.” And hung up.

He clenched his eyes hard a few times before sighing and throwing on his boots. He didn’t bother changing out of his silk bottoms, it was too hot for a shirt anyway. Stepping out of his window, he flew off, following Goku’s energy.

He found the man curled up into himself on a monstrous plateau. He hugged his knees to his chest and craned his neck up to look at the stars. He had also skipped out on a shirt.

It really was hot everywhere.

Vegeta touched down next to him, sitting silently.

“Thanks again for comin’, ‘Geta,”

Vegeta said nothing in return. He should be thanked for his presence. He had been awakened out of a dead sleep for this asinine bullshit.

The two sat in the quiet night for a moment, eyes flicking across the sky.

Goku sighed and laid down on the lush grass, ripping handfuls out absentmindedly. He rolled his head back and forth, humming quietly.

Vegeta distracted himself from the noise by thinking about how much he hated doing shit like this. Lately, it seemed Goku would rather do anything with Vegeta than fight. It was beyond frustrating. The best workout the Prince could get was in the gravity room, and still, it nowhere compared to the thrill of a living, bleeding opponent. 

Vegeta also laid down fully, propping his head up with folded arms. He wiggled his fingers around the nape of his neck, gently pulling at the hair there. It was a habit he had gotten himself into when he needed some comfort. 

“I love nights like this so much,” Goku commented, “Reminds me of when I would sit on the roof after my Grandpa died…” He trailed off, realizing he hadn’t told that story to Vegeta yet.

“I was under the impression that you raised yourself, Kakarot.” Vegeta tugged a bit harder. He wasn’t used to having real conversations with his rival. Mostly it was yelling and swearing at each other, then beating the fuck out of one another, then more yelling. 

“No, not until I was like ten, or something. My Grandpa found me in the woods. I guess I had crawled out of the pod I was sent in?”

Vegeta took a deep breath, trying his best to not make a snarky comment.

“So he brought me back to his house and took care of me. I was a handful, apparently.”

“You’re still a handful. Several hands full.” Dammit. Vegeta just couldn’t resist the temptation.

Goku kind of chuckled to himself, “Yeah, that’s what you all tell me,”

Somehow, Vegeta didn’t feel uncomfortable being wrapped up in the category of ‘Goku’s friends’.

“But I fell off of a cliff and bumped my head bad one day.”

“Is that why you’re an idiot?”

Goku shrugged, “I guess? It’s really the only explanation.”

Vegeta glanced over, frowning, “I was joking.”

Goku laughed, looking over to Vegeta with a wide smile, “I know. I like being like this, though. It makes life fun,”

Vegeta hadn’t heard life referred to as ‘fun’ in quite some time, if ever. He wasn’t surprised to hear it from Goku.

“Anyway, yeah. So I hit my head and when I woke up from my coma I was well behaved and whatever. But I saw the full moon one day. It was before I lost my tail, so I’m guessing you can tell what happened from there.”

Vegeta leaned up on his elbows, “You killed your grandfather?”

Goku nodded solemnly, “Yeah. It was an accident, obviously… I didn’t know that it was my fault until much later.”

Vegeta furrowed his brow, “I wouldn’t say it was your fault. You didn’t even know that you could be an Oozaru. Much less control it your first time transforming.”

Goku sat up, hugging his knees again, “Thanks, ‘Geta.”

The silence that followed wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable, but it was full of a potential that made Vegeta feel as such. 

He laid back down, tugging at his hair again. There it was, a new layer of Goku that Vegeta had to dissect in his head. He seemed to be doing that lately. 

As simple as Goku was, he was simultaneously so complicated that it was borderline frustrating. The man had facets that needed digging to find, traits of his personality that came out only when the situation was just so. He was fascinating.

Vegeta kind of hated himself for softening as much as he had over the years toward the lovable dope. That was just a Goku Thing, he made everyone love him eventually.

He pulled a concerned half frown, “Hey, no problem.”

Goku chuckled dryly and laid back down. He seemed restless. 

Without thinking, Vegeta pulled a hand from behind his head to grab onto one of Goku’s, the pair of them sitting motionless in the grass.

“‘Geta?”

“Hm?”

Goku squeezed in hand as a question, “You alright?”

Vegeta’s eyes searched the nebulas in the sky, he felt oddly peaceful, lying here in the pitch dark, hand in hand with the man he once dedicated his life to killing. Life did strange things, huh?

“For once, yeah. I am.”

Goku hummed, “I’m sorry for waking you up, ‘Geta.”

Vegeta shook his head, a small smile crawling it’s way onto his lips, “Don’t worry about it, idiot.”

“Hm,” Goku ran his thumb on the back of Vegeta’s bare hand, looking back into the sky and silently admiring all the color night seemed to have.

“We should do this more,” Goku whispered, half expecting Vegeta to not hear.

“I agree, Kakarot.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be 100% honest, I'm only posting this because I have nothing else ready. I don't like the way this came out, but I'm too lazy to fix it so what you see is what you get.  
> (also I'm sorry about the terrible rhymes, but you know, it's supposed to be cheesy I guess)

I pick up the note left on my bedside table. My brow furrows in confusion. The script is precise and small, none of the letters connected.  
 _Your First Clue_  
I flip the paper over to the other side, reading the even smaller handwriting.  
 _Go to where you almost died, where you told Krillin ‘It’ll be fine’._  
I shake my head. What the fuck? I don’t recognize the writing at all. How did this even get in my room?   
The note is obviously referring to the battle with Vegeta. I have nothing better to do, and this looks like it may be important. I leave my room, still inspecting the note, flipping it back and forth.  
I slip my boots on and head out, grinning as the hot summer sun soaks through my shirt. I fly East.  
Nothing looks too out of the ordinary at the wasteland. No high power levels, no weird looking enemies, nothing. I search around some more. I see a glint.  
It’s a large sheet of metal, a similar note burned into it in the same handwriting.  
 _Your second clue is where your spaceship flew._  
This is so fucking weird. I shrug, thinking of where the hell I ever had a spaceship. Where I landed after I came back from Yardrat? It only makes sense.   
I wrack my brain for the location, figuring I’d see the crater from the sky at some point.  
I did find it, the ‘second clue’ as it was called sits at the very bottom of the divot. It was a boulder, with the next message dug into it.  
 _Now backtrack to where you had a heart attack._  
These rhymes suck. Whoever wrote the notes must be a complete moron. I didn’t even really have a heart attack. But I know where this person is referring to.   
I make my way to South City. This clue is a lot harder to find, I spend almost an hour flying overhead, looking for any trace of a clue. Shaking my head, I fly up to the tip of the radio tower to think.  
Of course, everything you need is in the last place you look There’s another paper wedged in between the metal poles near the very top. I wiggle it out, trying not to tear it.  
 _It’s where God sits, and where I called you a dim-witted twit._  
Where God sits... That’s the Lookout, clearly. It’s the second part that’s got me confused. Is this Vegeta, giving me all these notes, having me fly around the whole planet? Just for a game? It seems terribly unlike him to do something like that. I go to the Lookout.  
Dende is waiting, sitting at the edge with his feet hanging off, swinging them back and forth, looking down over the busy world. I come up on him, greeting him with a smile.  
He looks up and beams at me, “Goku! I’ve been expecting you.”  
I cock my head to the side, “You have?”  
He nods, tucking his tiny hand into the folds of his robe and pulling out a piece of paper, “Is Vegeta alright?”  
I shake my head. So it is him, “I’m not sure. He’s been having me in a wild goose chase for the whole afternoon already.”  
“Hm,” He unfolds the paper and hands it to me, “He told me that you’d be by at some point today, and to give this to you.”  
I take the paper from his hands, now associating the perfect script with Vegeta. This one doesn’t rhyme. What in the world is going on?  
 _I take it back. Come find me._  
God damn it, Vegeta.   
I search for his energy. He’s hiding it, the sly bastard. I sigh and tuck the paper into my shirt. I thank Dende quickly before blasting off again.  
I’m completely baffled. Vegeta is pushing his energy so low that I can’t even begin to think about where he might be. I take a deep breath. He’s obviously trying to test me… For some reason.   
I think back to all the places he’s brought me so far. The wasteland, the crater, South City, the Lookout.   
All of them have significance in our past battles. And they seem to be in order. Where was the next place after training at the Lookout?  
I stop midair and think. It was obviously somewhere we fought Buu, but that was all over the place!  
Significance. Significance.  
There he is.  
I fly.  
After a few hours of near blind searching, it’s dusky outside, the sun is almost gone when I see him.  
Sitting cross-legged in the middle of a wide, empty plain.  
There’s nothing around for miles. This is where he killed himself all those years ago.  
I touch down in front of him. He doesn’t say anything. I huff at his expression. He’s looking up at me, looking oddly serene.  
“Why?”  
He stands, brushing himself off, “Why what?”  
I cross my arms, “Why did you send me on this fuckin’ wild goose chase that lasted me all day? What was the point?”  
He laughs. A real laugh. Not a chuckle or a mocking snicker. I’m even more confused.

After a second, he takes a deep breath, breathing in deeply through the nose, “Have I ever told you why I sacrificed myself that day?”  
I shake my head, becoming concerned.  
He looks up into my eyes, “Because you brought me there. You were there with me through everything, and then I lost you. So…” He kicks at a rock, “I brought _you_ here. To the same spot.”  
“But _why_?”  
He looks up at me again. There’s something in his face that’s unfamiliar. It’s unnerving.   
“Because I wanted to tell you that I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, and that the only reason that I am who I am is because of you,” He takes a deep breath, something that I seem to be completely unable to do, “You’ve changed me into a better man. You helped me see the error of my ways and how stupid and arrogant I was for ever thinking that I would be able to pass you,”  
I’m about to say something, but he cuts me off, “But I don’t want to pass you anymore, Kakarot. I’m satisfied being your lesser, I’ve come to terms with it.”  
“Vegeta, you-”  
He holds a finger up, looking disappointed, “No, Kakarot. I don’t want to hear it. I just wanted to see,” He looks off over my shoulder, “To see if you remembered everything as well as I did. And you do,” He smiles up at me, tiny tears forming in his eyes, “That’s all I need.”  
He seems to have stopped talking. I take a deep breath.  
“Vegeta. What the fuck?”  
He looks up at me, hurt showing through his effort to hide just that.  
I shrug, “You coulda just told me, ya dork. You act like I don’t feel the same way about you.”  
He smiles again in a way that makes my chest hurt. I pull him in just as he stepped closer, and we wrap our arms around each other for the first time.  
I can tell he’s shy and nervous. Things I don’t expect from Vegeta. I pull him away to look into his face.  
“What started all this?”  
He shakes his head, wiping his eyes, “I literally wanted to die while you were gone, Kakarot. I needed you around. I still do… And… With our women gone, I figure that it’s about time I made a move.”  
I nod, finally kind of understanding, “So you just didn’t want to be alone anymore.”  
“Mhm.”  
Even though I’m happy, I’m not sure what to say. Vegeta was always tough and thick-skinned. He never talked about any of his emotions because he thought that it made him weak. But he wanted to reminisce with me, he wanted to see if I cared about him just as much as he cared about me. And I do.  
I give him a light kiss on the forehead and he hugs me harder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this as a request for margiepm on tumblr

Vegeta’s left hand scrambled to grip at his bedsheets, sweat rolling down his face and chest as he milked his own cock again for the second time that morning.

It had been like this for months, this insatiable hunger for him. Vegeta told himself that he wouldn’t give in to temptation, it wasn’t becoming of a prince to be so desperate.

But even if he didn’t go to the other full-blood and beg, it didn’t mean he couldn’t indulge himself in private. 

So there he laid, rubbing his length torturously slow, thinking of that lumbering idiot and what his o-face might look like.

Was he loud? Did he shake? Did he bite his lip in an effort to keep quiet?

And what about his taste? Vegeta imagined that he must taste like heaven, that the root of his cock would smell musky and masculine, like a strong alpha Saiyan always did. He thought about the brush of hair on his nose if he were to take all of the other down his throat, though he doubted he could. 

He practically screamed that he was a more than capable mate, a strong hunter, a fertile lover. Vegeta could almost smell it on him sometimes, that scent of power, of pure strength.

If their home planet still existed, Vegeta wouldn’t have hesitated to take him as his consort, to produce strong, healthy cubs that would inherit his overwhelming presence. 

And yes, though he had all of his physical qualities going for him, the other Saiyan was also kind and gentle, understanding. Vegeta hadn’t had anyone understand him in years, if he ever did. If he were to take the man as his partner, he knew that for once he would finally feel as if he belonged. He felt like the one thing on the whole planet that was just a bit out of place, a shift to the right or left a few inches and everything would be okay. 

Vegeta would have his mate, and the earth would be without one misplaced Saiyan.

He squeezed himself harder. Vegeta had been jacking off for twenty minutes with no sign of an orgasm. He just wanted to release so he could fantasize about having the other inside him, clamping down on that undoubtedly huge member and riding it for everything it had to offer.

But he couldn’t. He was too sad and too tired to finish again, so with a sigh, he tucked his softening cock away and turned to the side, staring blankly at the cream colored wall.

He would never have Kakarot to himself, he was a married man and he loved his wife and sons dearly. He wouldn’t give that up for a worthless prince that had fallen from grace far too long ago. He wasn’t a viable option anymore. Vegeta was sure that Kakarot never even thought of him as an option in the first place. 

His heart hurt. The thoughts refused to recede, and he was forced to lay down, his limbs now feeling like a million tons.

Kakarot would never love him. He would be alone on this filthy mudball of a planet forever. He would leave if it wouldn’t kill him to never see his beloved again…

But to be fair, it hurt just as much to see something he couldn’t have. 

Vegeta felt a pinch as tears of desperation leaked from his eyes. He let them fall without wiping them away, he deserved every bit of this pain for being so selfish. Kakarot was a happy man who had his life sorted and perfect, who was Vegeta to try and take that away?

He would suffer, plain and simple. He would willingly suffer if it meant keeping Kakarot blissfully unaware of the mess of a man chasing after him.


End file.
